<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons Run by LiquidLobotomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476321">Demons Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLobotomy/pseuds/LiquidLobotomy'>LiquidLobotomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Good Man Goes to War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin is a cheeky little bugger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Dragonflight, F/M, Fairshaw, Kalec deserved better, Kalec is a doormat, Kul Tiran translation for mainlanders, M/M, Mention of past Flynn/Taelia, Missing Persons, Morning After, Nathanos is smart but sloppy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Knights of the Silver Hand are stuck up prigs, Thros smells like rotten molasses, grab some tissues, mention of past noncon, post-Shadows Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLobotomy/pseuds/LiquidLobotomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing what seemed to be a disturbing vision of a ghost from her past, Jaina enlists her previous evening's companions to sort out the mystery of a desecrated tomb in Stormwind's cemetery. Armed only with a letter from an enigmatic messenger, the group has no idea of the peril they are about to find themselves in.</p><p>10/13/20 - Final chapters 7 &amp; 8 BOTH posted, marking complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore [mentioned], Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Good Man Goes to War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>I want to have the same last dream again<br/>The one where I wake up and I'm alive<br/>Just as the four walls closed me within<br/>My eyes are opened up with pure sunlight</em>
</p><p><em>I'm the first to know, my dearest friends<br/>Even if your hope has burned with time<br/>Anything that's dead shall be regrown<br/>And your vicious pain, your warning sign<br/>You will be fine</em><br/>Recommended listening: The Adventure - Angels &amp; Airwaves</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning broke across Boralus in a deep mist, thick with the moisture from the sea. The fog blanketed the city in a soft glow, the sun peaking the horizon muted in a light amber. </p><p>The courier, a young cadet barely sixteen, rushed along the high road. He clutched the seal broken letter to his chest as his feet carried him by sense memory, his vision obscured in the haze. He dared not stop to read it, the Captain’s instructions clear. He refused to be caught disobeying orders, and the graveness in his superior’s voice only fed his fear. The command came from the Lord Admiral herself, and he took care to see it through. </p><p>He skipped and skittered across the platforms of the docks, careful to not drop the message. First light, he reminded himself. He had to get there at first light. He dashed across the gangplank onto the deck of the <em>Wind’s Redemption</em> just as Halford Wyrmbane emerged from below cradling a large cup of coffee.</p><p>“M’Lord,” the courier panted as he approached the briefing table. The Highlord quirked an eyebrow as he took a slug of the acrid brew.</p><p>“Breathe, lad,” Halford chided, waiting for the boy to catch his breath. “Where’s the fire?”</p><p>“I have an urgent summons for Master Shaw,” the courier stammered. “The Lord Admiral requests his presence at Proudmoore Keep immediately.”</p><p>Halford sighed and pointed his cup down the row of ships. “Master Shaw has moved quarters to the <em>Bold Arva</em>. You’ll most likely find him there.”</p><p>The courier nodded several times, tripping on his feet slightly as he hurriedly turned to rush off the deck and down the harbor.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Mathias Shaw counted exactly two aspects of his life as both a blessing and a curse. </p><p>The first was his body’s own damned time sense. Even below deck in the captain’s chamber of the <em>Bold Arva</em>, he could faintly hear the chime of the dawning bells in the distance, his moustache ticking out the sixth toll from the clock tower right on schedule. Although he was relieved from his duties for the next fortnight, his internal clock simply would not allow him the luxury of a lie in, no matter how hard the lump next to him had tried.</p><p>The second had a burly, muscled arm lazily draped across his middle and a heavy thigh tangled haphazardly between his legs. Soft snores puffed hot breath against his neck in a rhythmic cadence against his own half slumbered breathing. The sheets were kicked into a pile at the end of the bed, only covering one of his feet.</p><p>Mathias cracked open an eye to glance at the sleeping Kul Tiran sprawled against him. He reached over and gently pushed a lock of auburn hair away from Flynn’s stubbled face, smiling at the leather throng wrapped around his own wrist, knowing it’s usual resting place would be holding the other man’s hair back. The arm pulled at him, the calloused hand gripping his side as the snores turned into a purr nuzzled just below his ear.</p><p>“Go back to sleep, mate,” Flynn mumbled against him. “S’too early for all that.”</p><p>“Too early for what?” Shaw asked quietly. </p><p>“All that thinkin’ you’re doin’.”</p><p>An insistent rap sounded at the cabin door. Flynn groaned and tightened his grip on the spymaster further. “Bugger <em>off</em>, Swailes!” he called half-heartedly. “You’re mine for at least three more bell-chimes,” he mumbled against Mathias.</p><p>“Master Shaw?” came the muffled response from the other side of the door. Mathias rolled his eyes as he attempted to unfold himself from Flynn’s grip. Another, more insistent knock sounded against the wood.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” the captain glared through narrowed eyes. “Whoever it is can piss right off. You’re still on <em>leave</em>,” he added with a whine. </p><p>“Master Shaw, I’ve an urgent summons from the Lord Admiral.”</p><p>Shaw growled in the back of his throat in annoyance and rubbed a hand down his face. He sat up, dislodging Flynn from his hold as he swept his legs over the side of their shared bed. He heard the defeated sigh and glanced over his shoulder. </p><p>“Stop pouting,” the spymaster muttered as he lifted from the bed, letting Flynn’s hand slip from his backside. “I’m just going to scare them off.” He stretched, a faint crack releasing from one of his joints.</p><p>“And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?” </p><p>“By not getting dressed.”</p><p>He made his way to the door, deliberately stepping over their discarded clothing scattered about the cabin. He waited until he heard another series of knocks before swinging the door open, startling the lad. </p><p>“M-Master Shaw?” the courier squawked, doing his best to look anywhere but at the very naked spymaster. Mathias leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms. He didn’t fail to notice the stifled chuckles coming from the bed behind him. </p><p>“What is it,” he replied evenly, pretending to be thoroughly miffed. The courier flushed from the top of his head down past his shirt. “Well?”</p><p>“I was charged with summoning you to Proudmoore Keep. The Lord Admiral requests your escort to Stormwind.” The boy held out the letter. “I was told to give you this.”</p><p>Mathias unfolded his arms to take the parchment from the courier, who was still squirming under his gaze. He flipped it over to find the deep crimson seal broken, steeling his glance at the boy with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I know what it looks like, but I swear I didn’t read it. It was handed to me that way,” the courier sputtered.</p><p>Shaw unfolded the parchment, furrowing his brow at the addressment to Jaina. He began to skim the text quickly, ignoring the pleasantries. <em>Mutual acquaintance</em>… “Valeera,” he muttered. <em>Unmarked tomb… desecrated… remains missing… suspicions of its inhabitant</em>… Light be damned, this was why he never took time off.</p><p>“How fast can you make it back to the keep, boy?” Shaw asked, not taking his eyes off the page.</p><p>“Er, maybe fifteen minutes, sir.”</p><p>“Tell them I’ll be there in thirty,” commanded Shaw, motioning for him to go. The courier gave him a nervous bow and ran off quick as he could. He closed the door absently as he still scanned over the letter. Mathias lifted his eyes to find that Flynn had rolled onto his side, holding his head propped on his elbow and wearing a tell-tale, shit-eating smirk. The spymaster shot him a pointed look. “Really?”</p><p>“Wot?” asked the captain with feigned innocence. “It’s a rare occasion to appreciate a decent view down here below deck. The look on the kid’s face was just an added bonus.”</p><p>Mathias dropped the letter on the table next to the empty bottle of Dark Iron Firewhiskey and ducked behind the privacy screen in the corner, emptying his bladder into the small chamber pot. “Get dressed,” he said as he finished.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t,” Flynn retorted, scrambling to sit on the edge of the bed. “Off duty, remember?”</p><p>“The keep. Thirty-seven minutes, Fairwind.” Shaw bent down to grab the captain’s trousers to fling at him. “Playtime’s over.”</p><p>The captain’s hand shot out, grabbing Mathias by the wrist to pull him close, the spymaster’s knees hitting the edge of the bed between his legs. He pulled the leather throng from Shaw’s wrist and quickly pulled his hair back. </p><p>“So, you’re saying we have time, then?” Flynn smirked again before slipping off the bed to his knees and lowering his head.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight crept through the frosted glass windows of the southwest chamber. Anduin stirred, letting out a soft yawn as he tried not to disturb the girl nestled in his arms. He smiled lazily, bringing his hand up and gently tracing circles across the soft, golden skin of her shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a succession of soft kisses against the back of her neck, just below her mussed hair, until she began to wriggle in his embrace. </p><p>Taelia hummed as she twisted just enough to capture his lips, reaching up to grip his loose hair through her fingertips. Anduin could taste her smile against his, and he ran his hand along her ribs, earning a giggle.</p><p>“Tickles,” she whispered, opening her eyes. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking into soft laughter. </p><p>“We make a pair, don’t we,” Taelia remarked merrily. She glanced to the window, squinting at the brightness warming the room before turning back to him with a sigh. “When do you go back?”</p><p>“Soon, I expect,” Anduin replied, a hint of sadness laced in his words. All he wanted was to just stay here, curled around this amazing creature that had stumbled unceremoniously back into his life. </p><p>For the first time, he felt himself awed at this beautiful woman, who simply saw him as Anduin, not as High King Wrynn of the Alliance. It was a feeling he found himself aching to treasure for a long time to come.</p><p>He propped an elbow and rested his cheek against the back of his hand. “You could come with us, you know. I did extend an invitation to Stormwind, if I recall.” </p><p>Taelia nodded. “That you did.”</p><p>Anduin drifted his eyes down her neck and across her collarbone. “Was what you told me last night the reason you hadn’t accepted?” he asked softly before lifting his gaze back to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Partly,” she admitted, taking a deep breath. She, too, averted her eyes. “Partly because I’m not sure how ready I am to talk about my father.”</p><p>“Yes, that is a conversation we need to have.” Anduin thought about the argument he had with Jaina about how much he should reveal to Taelia. He still felt strongly that revealing Bolvar’s true fate would devastate her. But, as he had held her, felt her strength and looked into her eyes when they joined, he couldn’t help but want to be nothing but honest with her. So much so that it damn near frightened him. “We can take all the time you need, Taelia. I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Taelia said, leaning up to kiss him again, pressing herself fully against him eagerly. “That means so much.”</p><p>Anduin smiled and chased her lips, cupping her cheeks before drawing his hands down her sides to her hips. He shifted and pulled her fully into his lap, both of them giggling at the change of position. He reached up to hold the back of her head as he opened to her, deepening the kiss just as a knock sounded at the door. </p><p>“Anduin?” Jaina’s muffled voice came from the other side. Both of them froze.</p><p>“Fuck,” squeaked Taelia as she scrambled off him.</p><p>“Shit, shit, <em>shit</em>,” Anduin panicked, rushing to grab his trousers. “Hide!” he hissed as he tossed her his shirt. She threw it on and ducked on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Anduin?” Jaina called again, knocking a bit more insistently. </p><p>“Coming!” he called back, trying to quickly pull up the breeches as he lurched for the door, trying to keep his balance. He turned back to the bed once more, catching Taelia attempting to peek over the side of the bed. He waved his hand frantically, motioning her to crouch back down. </p><p>Anduin placed his hand on the door handle, taking a shaky breath, just as another rap came from the other side of the door. He swiftly swung the door open and tried to school his face into a forced smile. “Jaina!”</p><p>Jaina was back in her full uniform with staff in hand as she looked him up and down. He noticed immediately her rigid posture and the hint of fear in her eyes, almost like a cornered animal.</p><p>“Be dressed and downstairs ready to go in a few minutes,” she replied, hauntedly. She tilted her head and looked past him. “You too, Taelia.”</p><p>“Taelia?” Anduin let out a nervous chuckle. “What do you mean, Taelia?”</p><p>Jaina looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip. She looked past him one more time. </p><p>“Hi, Jaina,” he heard behind him. Anduin groaned softly as he scrunched up his face at being caught. </p><p>“Please, both of you,” Jaina said sympathetically. “Dressed and downstairs. Quickly, if you will.” She pursed her lips and turned, disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Anduin braced a hand on the door jamb and lowered his head, blowing out a breath he had been holding. He heard the stifled laughter from behind him and turned to glower in the direction of the sound. He found Taelia leaning over the edge of the bed, her eyes dancing with mirth.</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em>,” she grinned, “it’s a little funny.” </p><p>He closed the door and rolled his eyes as he started to gather their clothes, tossing her trousers at her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the TL;DR, dropping it at the end notes.</p><p>When I was writing Sometimes I Need This, I knew I was going to leave it open to pick back up at some point, possibly after Shadowlands would be released. However I started envisioning fragments of scenes, including this opening. So, I told myself to screw the rules and just run with it. I have not played any part of the beta and I have very limited knowledge of what is going to happen in the expansion (I don't want to spoil myself TOO much), so anything from this point forward is really using just BFA and Shadows Rising (as well as bits from other previous expansions) and I may point to some SL later if it befits this series.<br/>Oh, I forgot to mention that I did change the bit where Taelia's already expressed interest in going into Stormwind to meet with Anduin. That has not happened in my AU, so just ignore that bit of Canon...</p><p>Comments are definitely appreciated and welcomed. Hopefully, they will motivate Anduin into actually DOING something. The little shit likes to go ADD in my brain... for HOURS.<br/>(Flynn and Mathias took me <em>maybe</em> an hour-ish to write. Anduin just wouldn't cooperate ALL. DAMN. DAY.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>Night will fall and drown the sun<br/>When a good man goes to war</em><br/>-Steven Moffatt</p><p>In which the group gathers to investigate Jaina's mysterious letters, leading to the Stormwind Cathedral and Cemetery, while Andragosa and a Messenger stumble upon more than they bargained for while searching for clues to the wherabouts of a missing champion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andragosa lifted higher in the air as she circled Eastern Lordaeron, the place commonly known as the Plaguelands. The amber smog-filled haze burned her nostrils and she tried to catch the wind above it just to clear out her sinuses. She ignored the tugs against her scales by her rider, but she couldn’t stand the stench of the blight residue any longer. </p><p>“You’re not going to see them from here!” he yelled above the wind. Andra merely rolled her eyes as she scanned below, looking for the signal from their point of contact. She banked to the right to swoop around the target area again, trying to keep out of view. As she swept around the backside of the farmstead, twin plumes of black smoke flared up into the sky, almost throwing her off balance as they veered to the south. </p><p>“Bloody hell,” she cried, trying to right herself. She felt her rider dig his boots into her sides and she yelped. “Mind the scales, darling. They’re not forged in saronite, you know,” she chided. A flickering blue light caught her eye from near the farmhouse. “Hang on to your corset, I’m going in to land!”</p><p>Andra held her breath and lifted into a dive, picking up speed towards the grass in front of the stead. She pulled up and beat her wings as she touched down, crouching her legs to let the rider dismount. She shook out her scales from her head down to her tail and stretched before transforming into her high elven form. </p><p>“You’re a plague,” the rider growled as he cracked his neck, glaring at her. </p><p>“No, darling,” she purred as she shot him a pointed look. “I’m a dragon. <em>You’re</em> the plague.”</p><p>Andragosa motioned for him to follow as she stalked over to the edge of a thicket not far from the front of the Marris Stead. A kaldorei death knight emerged from the glade, his frosty blue eyes glowing through the blighted haze. He flicked a glance to the rider, his lips curling into a sneer.</p><p>“Did you have to bring <em>him</em> with you?” the death knight snarled.</p><p>“Oh, come now, Atori. Put your silly grudge aside,” Andra scolded. “We’re all on the same side here.” </p><p>“For now,” Atori muttered as he pushed his way past them to the entrance of the house. “It’s vacant.”</p><p>“I got that impression. Nearly knocked us out of the air,” replied the spell thief. “There were two trails. Who was with him?”</p><p>Atori paused at the door and turned to them. “Valeera Sanguinar.”</p><p>“That can’t be right.” Andragosa flicked a glance at her companion before pulling a small diary from the leather pouch slung across her torso. She flicked through a few pages, furrowing her brow. “Valeera’s been in Stormwind for months, and she’s not necessarily known for crossing the crown.”</p><p>“I wasn’t mistaken,” the night elf protested.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were,” Andra said as she stuffed the diary back into her satchel and stepped onto the porch to follow Atori inside. “Ugh, I think it smells worse in here.” She was careful to step around a loose floorboard, wary of traps. “Watch your step, Paladin,” she said over her shoulder.</p><p>“I wish you’d stop calling me that,” her companion admonished.</p><p>“And what would you have me call you, darling?”</p><p>“I’m just a messenger,” he replied, almost humbly.</p><p>“Fine,” said Andra as she stepped to a table strewn with papers and maps. “<em>Messenger</em>, it is.” She leafed through the detritus, scanning the parchments for some piece of useful information. “Oh, you’re clever,” she mumbled. “SI:7 code, but it’s seemingly all rubbish.” She dropped the papers back on the table as the Messenger came up beside her.</p><p>“Where did the Blightcaller get SI:7 missives?”</p><p>“He didn’t. He wrote these.” She picked up another paper, written in plain Gutterspeak and held it against one of the coded parchments. “See? The handwriting matches.”</p><p>“He knew he was being watched,” said Atori as he ran his fingers along the bricks of the fireplace. “There,” he added as he found a switch that popped out a hidden drawer while also releasing an arrow straight for Andra. She caught it deftly, breaking it in half.</p><p>“Smart,” she replied. “And of course he knew. All of Azeroth is after him to get to <em>her.</em> How would he not?”</p><p>“Andra.” The death knight moved back to the table, holding out a weathered leather journal. “I think this may be what you’re looking for,” he said while thumbing through the text. Andragosa moved to read over his shoulder.</p><p>“I thought you said he was smart,” the Messenger retorted with a quirk of his eyebrow. She flicked a quick glance up from the book.</p><p>“I said that he was smart, darling. I didn’t say he wasn’t sloppy.” She took the book from Atori and flicked through a few more pages. “Hm, Realm of Torment…”</p><p>“The Maw?” the Messenger asked with interest.</p><p>“No, there’s another section altogether about the Maw. This is… different.” She turned another page and froze. “Oh, this isn’t good,” she sing-songed gravely. “In fact, it’s very, very bad.”</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“It’s a list of targets. High profile.” Andra ran a finger down the list. “The king… Thrall… Shaw; sure, good luck with <em>that</em> one,” she snorted. “Fate’s End,” she muttered absently. “I’ve never heard of that.” She held the book out to the Messenger.</p><p>“I’ve read about it,” he said guardedly, “during my studies with the Silver Hand. But, that was a long time ago.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t fancy yourself a paladin,” Atori hissed.</p><p>“I don’t. The Light left me years ago.” the Messenger fixed him with a pointed look. “Even <em>you</em> should know that.”</p><p>“Do you think they still have those volumes?” Andra asked.</p><p>The Messenger shrugged. “The Argents may have them. I heard nothing of the Silver Hand after I… defected.”</p><p>“It might be worth a trip over to Light’s Hope,” she said. “I have Cid’s clearance, so entering shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>“It is for me,” the night elf replied. “I’ll gather some of this evidence and report back to Cid. He’ll want to know about this.” He handed the spell thief the book with a sigh. “Take this with you.”</p><p>Andragosa placed the journal in her satchel and pulled out her diary once more, quickly scribbling down a note with a small piece of graphite. She hooked a finger under the death knight’s chin to bring his eyes to her own. “We’ll find Lirin, Atori. I promise,” she said softly.</p><p>The death knight nodded. “<em>A shadow of hope remains</em>,” he recited. He glanced at the Messenger and clicked his jaw before stalking out of the farmhouse.</p><p>She turned to her companion and let out a sigh of her own. “Let’s get out of here, darling. This blight residue is making my scales itch.”</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Taelia struggled to roll the sleeves of the borrowed linen shirt as she hurried down the stairs of Proudmoore Keep, barely stepping on Anduin’s heels. He nearly smacked her in the face as he swept Tandred’s woolen greatcloak over a silk tunic he found in the chamber’s cupboard while she tucked Anduin’s shirt into her leather breeches. She batted his arm playfully in response, earning a quick, albeit chaste kiss in return.</p><p>They slowed at the landing overlooking the entrance hall, finding Jaina deep in conversation with Master Shaw, both wearing their official regalias. Taelia glanced past them to find Flynn leaning against a pillar and watching in earnest. </p><p>“I swear I thought it was only another nightmare, Mathias,” said Jaina as she held a parchment to him. “They still haunt me after being incarcerated in that place. But <em>this</em>?”</p><p>“It just doesn’t make sense, Jaina,” Mathias soothed. “I would have heard about it.”</p><p>“You said yourself that you’re not entirely privy to Valeera’s assignments,” she replied pointedly. “And you’ve been off duty for how long?” Taelia didn’t fail to notice the glare Shaw threw at the mage. “Not judging, remember?”</p><p>The pair were halfway down the stairwell when Taelia caught Mathias looking up at them. She nudged Anduin wordlessly, picking up the pace to join them. As they took the last step to enter the foyer, she grazed her fingertips across his back before crossing the room to stand against the pillar next to Flynn, naturally assuming parade rest. </p><p>“Manage to get some last night, after all?” she muttered with a small smirk, glancing at the captain. </p><p>Flynn looked her over, lifting an eyebrow. “Did you?” he shot back. He tugged at her shirtsleeve without uncrossing his arms as she felt the heat bloom across her face in what must have been an impressive blush. </p><p>“So, what have we missed?” she asked softly, changing the subject and turning her attention back to Anduin as he took the letter from Shaw. Flynn blew out a breath.</p><p>“A cadet came for Mathias at daybreak, summoning us with that damned letter.”</p><p>Taelia furrowed her brow and she looked up to the Kul Tiran. “What’s it say?”</p><p>“No idea,” Flynn admitted. “But it’s got him right spooked.”</p><p>“He didn’t tell you?” she scoffed. It was the captain’s turn to blush.</p><p>“I was a bit... <em>preoccupied</em>,” he muttered, “as it were.” Taelia shook her head and smiled, not in the least bit surprised. </p><p>“A mutual acquaintance?” Anduin muttered as he read over the letter. </p><p>“Your majesty, if I may,” Shaw interjected. Taelia watched Anduin tilt his head as he looked up from the page.</p><p>“Mathias, I believe after last night’s festivities, you’ve more than earned the privilege to <em>not</em> address me formally for the next several decades.” The younger man waved a hand indicating his spymaster to continue.</p><p>“Am I correct in my assumption that Valeera is not on any missives at the moment?” asked Shaw. Anduin shook his head.</p><p>“No, I offered her leave after you had returned to us, same as you,” Anduin confirmed, glancing back at the letter. “That I am aware, she’s been watching over Alleria and Turalyon’s residence in Stormwind while they’ve been away. To stay close, of course.” He raised an eyebrow as he read to himself, looking back up at his two elders. “Unmarked tomb?”</p><p>Shaw peered over at Jaina, who averted her eyes. “The Great Mausoleum next to your mother’s resting place. The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.”</p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right, Mathias,” Jaina said abruptly. “The fact that <em>none</em> of us knew about this, about an incident on our own doorstep? Us finding out through a warning from the Horde? Even with a peace treaty and the strides Thrall and I have made to mend our wounded friendship, I can’t help but feel ill at ease.” </p><p>“Jaina, this doesn’t actually sound malevolent on the Horde’s part,” Anduin soothed, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. She took in a sharp breath, looking at the floor.</p><p>“I want to see it for myself,” she said evenly. Taelia caught Anduin’s eye as he took a deep breath. </p><p>“Very well,” he replied gently, “but we go together. I’m sure we all want answers, Jaina.”</p><p>Flynn kicked off the wall and nudged Taelia, nodding to join them. She came around to Anduin’s other side, taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze. The wary look he gave her left her worried as well.</p><p>The next thing Taelia knew, she was surrounded by an iridescent pink shimmer as Anduin and the entry hall disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“Blessed relief,” Andragosa breathed as she transformed to her elven form within the walls surrounding Light’s Hope Chapel. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, glad for the respite from the blighted air that blanketed the Plaguelands. </p><p>“I’m not sure how welcome I am here,” the Messenger muttered. “It feels <em>unfriendly</em>.”</p><p>“It really shouldn’t be an issue, darling. As long as you don’t pull a stunt like you did last night, that is,” admonished Andra. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a golden talisman, engraved on one side with the seal of the Silver Hand, the other with her employer, Brother Cidolphas’ credentials. “Besides, we shouldn’t be long.” They approached the entrance to the Chapel, handing the token to a guard for inspection. </p><p>“And what business would a <em>mage</em> have with the Sanctum of the Light?” the guardsman asked skeptically.</p><p>“Brother Cidolphas has granted us clearance to the Sanctum on his behalf for matters befitting Azeroth. For research purposes,” Andragosa replied. The guard flicked his eyes between the coin and the dragon, ignoring the Messenger. </p><p>“I’ll have to clear this with Lord Tyrosus,” said the guard. “Wait here,” he added condescendingly.</p><p>“Of course,” she said with false geniality. She watched the guard stomp on the floor twice to reveal a staircase. He disappeared into the catacomb, the floor tiles slotting back into place behind him.  She followed the Messenger just outside the door. “Uncomfortable, darling?” she asked with a tilt of her head as she leaned against the entrance frame.</p><p>The Messenger nodded. “I’m trying not to think of the last time I was here,” he said pensively. “It’s strange. I can’t feel the consecration under my feet anymore.”</p><p>“I should think not,” Andra replied not unkindly. She turned at the sound of footsteps behind her.</p><p>“Permission has been granted,” the guard announced, handing the talisman back to her. “You are to report to the Lady Liadrin.” The stairwell was still open for them to make their descent into the halls that housed the paladin headquarters. </p><p>The spell thief took the lead, the Messenger only a pace behind. She felt his unease, whether it be his familiarity with the Sanctum or his past indiscretions, she couldn’t tell. She paused at the bottom of the stairs for him to be at her side before scanning for the Blood Knight Matriarch. She glanced up at her companion with a nod before moving to the war table where the blood elf was hunched over a map.</p><p>“Lady Liadrin, I presume,” Andra purred as she held out the talisman. </p><p>“Yes,” the blood knight replied, taking the token and turning it in her hand. “I’m told you are here at the behest of Brother Cidolphas. I apologize, for my understanding is that he is no longer a practicing member of this Order.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, I have been assured that due to the Brotherhood’s tithes to this facility, his credentials are still sound, m’lady.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Liadrin confirmed evenly. “How may we assist you?” </p><p>Andragosa glanced at the Messenger as she pulled the book retrieved from the Marris Stead and flicked to a page midway through. “We’re looking for volumes alluding to a place called Fate’s End.”</p><p>“Possibly contained within texts regarding Redemption,” added the Messenger. Liadrin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m vaguely familiar, but you’ll have to forgive me. It’s been quite some time since I’ve extensively read through those volumes.” She flicked a glance at Andra’s companion. “You don’t seem familiar, stranger. Have you studied with us before?”</p><p>The Messenger shifted uncomfortably. “Once, long ago. I’m afraid I never had the privilege of accepting my vows,” he lied.</p><p>“I see.” Liadrin handed the talisman back to the spell thief. “Brother Sammuel is in the library. I’m sure he can help you find the information that you seek. Do not tarry long, keep your companion close, and I request you don’t wander off. That will be all.” </p><p>Andragosa put the book away in her sack as she nodded and led the way down the hall, motioning for the Messenger to follow. She didn’t fail to notice that the Blood Knight Matriarch’s eyes followed them out.</p><p>They entered the Sanctum’s library, scanning around for signs of the Brother Sammuel that Liadrin had mentioned. The Messenger tapped Andra on the shoulder and pointed to a hunched, white haired man exiting a row of bookshelves with a cart of tomes. </p><p>“Brother Sammuel?” she asked as they approached. The old man lifted his head, but his ice blue eyes looked past them. </p><p>“That’s interesting,” he muttered. “Interesting indeed.”</p><p>“What is, darling?” Andra asked as she and the Messenger glanced at each other.</p><p>“I believe we’ve never been visited by a dragon twice in the same fortnight in the history of the Sanctum,” he replied. The spell thief lifted an eyebrow. “What is your name, my dear?”</p><p>“Andragosa, of the blue dragonflight,” she replied. “We are seeking information on Fate’s End. It’s my understanding that it may be tied to the use of Redemption and the Shadowlands.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” said Sammuel with a warm smile, “I know the volumes you seek. Please, do follow me.”</p><p>He placed the tome he was holding on the top of a stack on his cart and moved across the library to another set of shelves. He stretched and ran his finger across a few spines before pulling down a book to hand to her.</p><p>“Correct me if I’m mistaken,” Andra began hesitantly, “but you <em>are</em> blind, yes?”</p><p>“You want to know how I could tell that you are dragonkin, don’t you?”</p><p>“Er, yes. That is exactly what I’m wondering.” He placed another book deftly in her hands.</p><p>“I may not have the gift of sight, my dear, but the Light helps me to see. As well as my sense of smell.” Sammuel tapped the side of his nose once before turning to retrieve one more book to add to the stack. “Dragons tend to smell of sulphur.” Andragosa nodded, impressed.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, who was the other dragon who visited this library?”</p><p>“Oh, he was a spirited fellow,” the brother recalled. “Went by the name Wrathion.”</p><p>“Wrathion?” she asked incredulously. “Whatever would <em>he</em> need to research in a place like this?”</p><p>“He said that he was furthering his education on the Old Gods.”</p><p>“Hmm, fascinating. Would you care if I use a table to copy down a few notes?” she asked.</p><p>“Not at all. If you should require any further assistance, please ask,” the old man replied before hobbling back to his cart. “And you can just return the volumes to me when you’re done.”</p><p>Andra placed the stack on the great table at the center of the room and pulled out her small diary and a piece of graphite and set to work. She easily found the passages regarding Fate’s End and the Realms of Torment mentioned in the Blightcaller’s journal, jotting down in shorthand quickly as she could. She thanked the Aspects for her brief stint with SI:7, as the only useful thing she felt she took away was learning their code to condense information as concisely as possible for missives. She made sure to highlight the passages of a back door to the Maw, as well as the consequences of staying for too long or entering multiple times. It served as a reminder that their mission to find their lost champion had an urgency they couldn’t afford to lose.</p><p>As she closed the third tome the brother had procured for her, she stretched, feeling her scales shift back into place beneath her guise. She glanced around, finding the Messenger no longer lingering near her. <em>Damn</em>, she thought. She stuffed her diary back into her bag and grabbed the volumes to take back to the brother’s cart.</p><p>“All set, my dear?” Brother Sammuel asked as she added the volumes to his stack. </p><p>“Yes, my many thanks to you,” the dragon replied. “You, er, wouldn’t happen to know where my traveling companion may have strayed off to, do you?”</p><p>“Of course. He’s in the Cathedral.”</p><p>Andragosa regarded the man curiously. “That little ability of yours is frankly terrifying, darling.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” he quipped as he turned back to his cart.</p><p>Andra rushed into the cathedral, scanning for the Messenger, finding him kneeling before one of the memorials and lighting a candle. She moved swiftly to his side, hauling him up by his elbow. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed through clenched teeth. “Do you <em>want</em> to be killed?” </p><p>“I was paying my respects,” the Messenger admitted guiltily. “Uther deserved better than me.”</p><p>Andragosa sighed. “We <em>need</em> to leave.” </p><p>A throat cleared behind them. They turned to find Liadrin with her arms crossed, glaring at them. </p><p>“I take it you have found your research sufficient,” she said evenly, allowing her gaze to drop on the Messenger, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, m’lady,” the spell thief nodded curtly. “Brother Sammuel has proven most resourceful.”</p><p>“Then, I’m afraid our hospitality has worn thin. I shall have to ask the two of you to take your leave.”</p><p>“We thank you again,” Andra said sweetly. “Your cooperation may very well save a precious life. Maybe even five.”</p><p>“Five? Well, we do what we must in service to the Light,” said Liadrin with a hint of venom, still peering at the dragon’s companion. She flicked her narrowed glance back at the dragon. “Please inform Cidolphas that his credentials will no longer extend to members of the Brotherhood. I’m sure you understand.” </p><p>“No need to fret, darling,” Andragosa countered coyly. “We don’t plan on darkening these doors, if we can help it.”  She grabbed the Messenger by the arm to usher him past the Blood Knight Matriarch and back through the halls leading back outside. </p><p>Once they were back on the surface, Andra removed her hand from the Messenger’s arm and paced back and forth a few times in front of the chapel.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Andra,” the Messenger apologized. “My regrets got the better of me, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Andra sighed deeply. “It’s alright, darling. We all have regrets. Granted, you more than most.” She shook her head and transformed to her true form and crouched to allow him to mount before lifting into the air, thankful to be leaving the Blightlands for hopefully, a more welcoming environment.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Taelia coughed and sputtered, trying to catch her breath as they materialized in the bright sunlight of Stormwind. She inhaled, but her lungs felt like they were weighted down with a substance somewhere between chalk and a dewy moisture she couldn’t quite describe.</p><p>“Tidemother’s <em>tits</em>, didn’t I mention just last night that I fucking <em>hated</em> that?” Flynn growled as he braced his hands on his knees, heaving a few gags. “I don’t know how you can stand travelling like this, mate,” he added pointedly to Mathias.</p><p>“You get used to it,” Shaw replied, patting a hand against the captain’s back. Taelia felt a gentle hand upon her own shoulder and lifted her gaze to find Anduin looking on with concern. </p><p>“You alright?” Anduin said softly as he rubbed a thumb back and forth over the thin linen covering her skin.</p><p>“Yeah,” she exhaled. “Portals are kind of a new thing for me. I’d rather my gryphon.”</p><p>“Give me my horse, any day,” he smirked. “Maybe I’ll introduce you later, if time allows.” She returned the smile warmly and nodded before finally taking in her surroundings.</p><p>“<em>Fuck me</em>,” she whispered as she peered over the great Cathedral of Light before them in awe. The glistening stone monument shone bright white against the mid morning sun, and was easily twice, no three times the size of Proudmoore Keep. She startled at the chiming of the bell marking the half-hour. She looked back to Anduin who was stifling a small chuckle, earning a swat to his shoulder. A flash of light caught their attention just past the entrance of the Cathedral as Jaina emerged last. </p><p>Taelia noted the mage’s rigid posture as she led them down a path winding behind the stone structure. She and Anduin followed a pace behind, Flynn and Mathias taking up the rear. She felt the awkward aura thick as the early morning harbor mist and instinctively reached down to clutch Anduin’s hand as they passed rows of gravemarkers. Cemeteries always made her uneasy, and even the warmth of the daylight in Stormwind was no exception. As Jaina stopped before a large mausoleum nestled to the back of the funerary grounds, Anduin gave Taelia’s hand a squeeze before letting go to approach the guard.</p><p>“Osmond, is it?” Anduin asked the man flanking the entrance to the tomb, leaving Taelia impressed. </p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” the guard stuttered, glancing around at the group gathered.</p><p>“Peace, soldier,” Anduin soothed. “You’re not in any trouble.” Taelia noticed the guard visibly relax. “Have there been any reports of disturbances at this site as of late?”</p><p>“No, my king. Nothing amiss since the rebuild.” </p><p>The king nodded. “What about from your relieving guard?”</p><p>“Hector? Not that I am aware, Sire. He would have left notes in the ledger at the barracks.” </p><p>Anduin sighed, flicking a glance at Jaina, but she remained staring into the darkened entrance of the mausoleum. Taelia noticed him raise his hand to motion for his spymaster, who pulled a coin out of a pouch attached to his pauldron. </p><p>“Here, Osmond. Go ahead and take a break from your duty. Give this to Brother Joshua at my behest. He will see to providing you a brief refreshment. His coffee is excellent.”</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty,” the guard gave a small bow. “I shall return in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Plenty of time.” As the guard moved away from his post and Jaina moved forward into the tomb, Taelia moved to Anduin’s side, slipping her hand into his. </p><p>“D’you know who’s buried down there?” she asked tentatively. The king shook his head.</p><p>“When my father and I would visit my mother’s memorial,” he pointed to the small grove to the side, “I would ask him who was interred here. He always deflected and herded me back down the path.” </p><p>“It belongs to Arthas,” Mathias said gravely as he approached them, Flynn barely a pace behind. Taelia didn’t fail to notice the flicker of shock on the younger man’s face. “You were still just a lad, and Varian didn’t want to feed the superstitious among your people.”</p><p>They descended the stairs of the crypt, a small ball of Light hovering in Anduin’s hand illuminating the darkened grave. Jaina stood before the stone slab, her knuckles white as she clutched the pole of her staff. They moved to stand around her, inspecting the damage. Taelia noted the granite plate that enclosed the tomb had been pushed aside carelessly. There was a large crack down the center of the embossed seal of Lordaeron. One side of the interment was beyond repair, crushed seemingly by a large mace. The only trace of the remains inside were the stone dusted saronite armor and the decomposing scraps of what had been a black velvet cloak.</p><p>“Who would do this?” Jaina asked, her voice tinged with sadness. </p><p>“Not to state the obvious, but…” Taelia trailed.</p><p>“No, it’s not Sylvanas,” Anduin confirmed. “This doesn’t feel anything like whatever foul magic she’s currently wielding. Besides, we would have been alerted much sooner if she was spotted anywhere in the city.”</p><p>“It smells like Theramore,” Jaina said hollowly. “Arcane magic, and burning, and--”</p><p>“--Dragon,” Anduin offered. Jaina whipped her eyes to him. “It reeks of Wrathion when he walked into the throne room a few months back.”</p><p>“You did mention you saw one of the blues last night,” Mathias stated pointedly. Jaina dropped her gaze from the younger man to stare at the exhumed grave again. </p><p>“Jaina?” Anduin pressed. “What aren’t you telling me?” The mage inhaled a sharp breath before slowly turning to him again.</p><p>“I saw Arthas last night,” she replied hauntedly. A tear fell from her cheek and Taelia tightened her hand in Anduin’s grip. “After you left, I saw him not two tables away from us. At the time I thought it was just my imagination running away from me, but...”  The mage pulled another letter from between the pages of the spellbook strapped to her belt and handed it to him. “That was delivered by a late night messenger after I returned to the Keep.” </p><p>Taelia peered over Anduin’s shoulder as he inspected the crisp white parchment, running his thumb over the blue wax press of the Seal of Lordaeron that matched the broken slab before them. As he unfolded the page and the words <em>I’ve missed you</em> appeared before them, Taelia felt a chill run down her spine.</p><p>“This isn’t possible,” he muttered warily. </p><p>“Er, Mathias?” Flynn asked, peeking over the rubble. “Where’s his helm?”</p><p>“What helm?” Taelia questioned as well.</p><p>“The Lich King,” Flynn replied. “Wasn’t he bound to some sort of ‘all powerful’ helm? I mean, that’s in all the stories I’ve heard. So, where is it, mate?”</p><p>Taelia watched Mathias flick his eyes around the room, settling on her own for longer than she had anticipated, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. He glanced again at Anduin. She didn’t fail to notice the almost imperceptible nod he gave his spymaster.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it later,” Shaw muttered to Flynn, who shrugged.</p><p>“We need answers regarding this,” Anduin announced, “whether or not Sylvanas is involved. Too many things aren’t adding up, and that concerns me greatly.”</p><p>“I’ll see to Valeera,” Mathias offered. “Perhaps gain some insight as to her part in this.” He nodded to his partner and they turned to exit the crypt.</p><p>“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know where to find Andra, but I can go to Dalaran and speak with Kalec. He may know her whereabouts. We need to find her, especially if she’s harboring Arthas,” Jaina added. Taelia let her hand fall from Anduin’s as he moved to hug his aunt. </p><p>“We’ll find him, Jaina,” he whispered assuringly to the mage. “If Arthas is conspiring against you, we <em>will</em> serve judgment.” He pulled back and swiped a stray tear from her face. “I’ll have one of the speakers summon Wrathion. I can’t help but feel that he has a hand in this. Or a claw.”</p><p>“Thank you, Anduin,” breathed Jaina gravely. </p><p>“Of course,” the king said, looking back to Taelia. She offered him a small smile. “This isn’t just about the safety of the Kingdom. It’s about family.” He took a deep breath and smiled back. “And who’s to say we’re <em>not</em> family?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a BLAST writing for Andra. Comments are welcome and appreciated as always, for they push Anduin out of bed in the morning.</p><p>Also, the unmarked tomb is an actual site in Stormwind behind the Cathedral, in case anyone <em>didn't</em> know. Go check it out ^.~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dragon and the Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Taelia experiences her first meeting with a dragon, and Mathias and Flynn have a pretty epic lover’s spat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>By that look in your eye<br/>That subtle disdain<br/>By that cross on your back<br/>You carry in vain<br/>I sense a deception<br/>Truth was never told</em><br/>Recommended Listening: Storybook Romance - Antigone Rising</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t fucking believe you,” Flynn growled as he paced in front of Shaw’s desk. “You lot have known the fate of Bolvar Fordragon for Tides know how long, and you’re all too scared shitless to tell a <em>twenty year old girl</em> what happened to her father.”</p><p>“First of all,” Mathias began as he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in exasperation, “we have all been under strict order by the Crown to honor the Highlord’s wishes: that he be left there, <em>forgotten</em>. Second, we didn’t know she would turn up in Kul Tiras at the start of the war.” He propped his elbow on the desk and rested his head against his knuckles. “I <em>assure</em> you, Anduin is handling it.”</p><p>“Right. Let the lad handle it, mate,” Flynn spat. “What’s he going to do? Tell her pretty stories about how <em>noble</em> and <em>valiant</em> her daddy was? Or is he going to tell her the truth: that her father’s got his arse stuck to some frozen throne, keeping the legions of the damned in check.”</p><p>“I don’t know what he’s going to tell her, but we <em>have</em> been advising to tell her the truth,” Mathias replied, rubbing his forehead. “At the end of the day, it’s Anduin’s decision, not yours.”</p><p>“You know, I expected this kind of shit from the old dog, but not from you, mate.” Flynn stopped his pacing to glare at Shaw as the spymaster looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Taelia is my <em>family</em>. Her and Cyrus and you. You lots all I’ve got. Tae’s my little sister, for Tides’ sake.”</p><p>“A little sister that you fucked?” Mathias challenged. </p><p>“Oh, ho ho, I knew it,” Flynn crowed incredulously as he pointed a finger at his lover. “I just knew that telling you tales of the people I’ve bedded would come back ‘round to haunt me one day.”</p><p>The older man continued to stare at the captain impassively. “Yes, well, you also tend to exaggerate those  tales, more often than not.”</p><p>“Not in the cabin of the <em>Arva</em>, and <em>never</em> in our bed. Not to you,” said Flynn evenly. “Me and Tae, that happened over four years ago, mate. It was only a handful of times, and it was <em>me</em> who put a stop to that, not her.”</p><p>“Are you quite finished?”</p><p>“No. Remind me again whose <em>dick</em> was in my mouth this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, by the Light. Why are you like this?” Mathias retorted with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>“Because, all of a sudden, I’m in a sharing mood,” Flynn announced. “Are you in a sharing mood? Well, tough shit,  because <em>blimey</em> I’m in a sharing mood.” He folded his arms, narrowed his eyes and gave a little nod. “How many before me,” he said icily.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> having this conversation with you right now, Fairwind,” growled Shaw as he shuffled a pile of papers from one side of his desk to the other and pulled the letter in front of him. He deliberately averted his eyes.</p><p>“Oooh no, you don’t, mate. Right now, this conversation, <em>having</em>.” The pirate uncrossed his arms and leaned over the desk on his fists. “How many.”</p><p>“You are being a ridiculous dolt.”</p><p>“How many.”</p><p>Mathias inhaled sharply and stared at the letter without reading it for a few moments as his mind wrestled with his answer. “One,” he breathed.</p><p>“You’ve how many years on me and you’ve got the balls to sit there and tell me that there’s only ever been <em>one</em>,” Flynn scoffed. Mathias lifted his eyes, feeling the heat of anger still rippling off his lover.</p><p>“Only one that mattered,” he admitted quietly. “And not nearly as much as you.” They stared daggers at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the tension was broken by a rap at the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” Flynn called. “This ain’t over,” he warned Mathias before turning towards the door, the spymaster’s second-in-command poking his green head in the room.</p><p>“Boss? Valeera’s here as you requested,” Renzik said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>“Send her in, Shiv,” Mathias commanded as he rose from his seat and moved around the desk, grabbing the letter. Flynn huffed indignantly and leaned his bum against the edge of the lacquered wood, folding his arms and crossing his ankles. Valeera Sanguinar swept into the room with a light foot, the goblin closing the door behind her. </p><p>“You rang, spymaster?” she purred, cocking her hip and resting her hand on the pommel of one of her daggers. Mathias stepped forward, handing the parchment to the elf.</p><p>“Lord Admiral Proudmoore received this letter yesterday,” said Shaw. He watched as her eyes skimmed the page.</p><p>“And?” she asked as she flicked her eyes back up to him.</p><p>“And did you take this information to the Horde War Council as Thrall relays?” </p><p>Valeera lifted one of her long eyebrows and handed the page back. “I shouldn’t have to remind you, Shaw, that technically, I pull rank on you, meaning that you are not clearanced to reconnaissance on most of my missives.” She tilted her head to peer at the captain before flicking a glance back at the spymaster.  “Besides, aren’t you still on leave?” </p><p>“That’s funny,” Mathias said without humor. “It’s my understanding that so are you. I asked you a question.”</p><p>The elf sighed. “It had come to my attention that Banshee Loyalists had infiltrated the city several nights past to raise Arthas Menethil as one of Windrunner’s puppets,” Valeera explained. “Seeing that this is a security threat to not only the Alliance, but to the Horde as well, it was of the utmost importance that their War Council was also made aware. I can give you my word that the King, himself, gave me the directive.”</p><p>Mathias flicked a glance to Flynn, who raised a brow skeptically. “Very well. Thank you, Valeera, for the confirmation.” He pursed his lips and nodded. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along to the Lord Admiral.”</p><p>“Will there be anything else, Shaw?” </p><p>“No, that is all,” he muttered, clicking his jaw. He crossed back to his desk, dropping the letter on the lacquered surface as she left, closing the door behind her. He turned and leaned against the desk next to the captain, blowing out a breath. “She’s lying,” he muttered.</p><p>“Yep,” Flynn replied, popping the ‘p’. “We taking this to Anduin?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Shaw tilted his head and stared at the door. “We should wait until he talks to the dragon. Morning, at the latest.”</p><p>“I’m still pissed at you.” </p><p>Mathias side-eyed his lover and smirked. “Would a whiskey help?”</p><p>“Well,” Flynn’s moustache twitched, “it’d be a start.” </p><p> </p><p>### </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d stop all that pacing you’re doing,” Taelia chided as she sat on the steps in front of the throne, watching Anduin walk back and forth. She pulled her feet up a step and wrapped her arms around her knees. She heard the bells chime the fourth hour and sighed. “It only serves to make me even more nervous.” </p><p>Anduin paused and glanced at her. “What do you have to be nervous about?”</p><p>Taelia gave a small one shouldered shrug. “It’s not every day a girl meets a <em>dragon</em> for the first time.” </p><p>“Believe me,” he muttered, “you’re not missing much.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Besides, it’s not like he’ll just fly in here. He tends to walk amongst us like a man more often than not. The difference is the eyes.”</p><p>“And the smell?” Taelia offered as he moved to sit next to her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “In the tomb. You said it reeked of him.”</p><p>“Ah, that,” Anduin replied, looking down at his hands. “It’s like the scent of a Midsummer bonfire lingering too long when he’s around.” He ran a hand through his gold fringe. “It seems to have gotten stronger since first I met him.” </p><p>“What’s he like?” she asked as she scooted closer to rest her chin on his shoulder. She reached up and pushed a loose bit of hair behind his ear. “Anything I should look out for?”</p><p>He let out a mirthless chuckle. “Wrathion? He’s smart, and he’s charming. But he’s manipulative. He can convince you that he’s on your side and that all his intentions are, for lack of a better word, good. Then he’ll stab you in the back the first chance he gets, claiming it's for some greater good. He <em>always</em> has an agenda, and it’s nearly always to fit some end of his.” Anduin shook his head. “I don’t trust him, and neither should you.”</p><p>“No trusting the dragon. Got it,” she teased. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Anduin scolded. “Just, please. Don’t talk to him. He’ll most likely look past me, see you here, and take that as an opportunity. I need to keep him on track.” Taelia smiled and gave a small nod, tracing the folds of his ear with her fingertip before moving her hand to rest her cheek on her knuckles.</p><p>“Anything else?” </p><p>“Taelia, do you trust me?” he asked abruptly. She felt a chill run down her spine at the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>“How can you ask me that?” she said incredulously. “Of course I do.” </p><p>“I may say things,” he began softly, carefully, “things that sound hurtful, and contrary to how I feel. Just know that I certainly don’t mean them. If Wrathion is in the middle of some conspiracy and thinks he can turn you against me, he <em>will</em> try. He can be ridiculously persuasive when he wants to be. I’ll need to divert his attention away from you.”</p><p>Taelia tilted her head and smirked. “I don’t know,” she replied. “I think it’ll take more than some self-absorbed dragon to get me to turn away from you.” She placed her open palm gently against Anduin’s temple, watching as he closed his eyes at the touch. “How do you stand it?”</p><p>“Stand what,” he whispered.</p><p>“All those burdens. All that thinking going on inside your head?”</p><p>“Comes with the territory of being the High King, I suppose,” he muttered sadly. </p><p>“Then you need to just stop,” said Taelia, stroking his hair once before sliding her hand to cup his cheek. “Just stop and take it one step at a time, else you’ll have a nervous breakdown before your twenties.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re telling me how to be a king, now?” Anduin teased with a sidelong glance.</p><p>“Nope,” she answered matter-of-factly. “Just giving a little insight into Freedom. <em>Living</em>. ‘Cause I tell ya, you seem to be lacking it in spades.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, the pair of them growing quiet. </p><p>“Wrathion should arrive at any moment,” he said softly, worrying his bottom lip. She nodded against his shoulder. “If we get through whatever this is, would you come away with me?”</p><p>Taelia lifted her head to look at him properly. “First off, <em>when</em>,” she corrected. “Second, come away with you, where?”</p><p>Anduin puffed a soundless chuckle. “I have no idea, and I’m suddenly okay with that,” he admitted. “I know I can arrange to have my affairs looked after here, but I wouldn’t a clue as to where to go and I don’t rightly care, as long as you go with me.”</p><p>The girl beamed. “You see? That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” She quickly gave him a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure we can work something out.” </p><p>The clearing of a throat startled them from their reverie. Taelia looked up as one of the speakers, a night elf ranger dressed in the now familiar 7th Legion uniform, led the King’s guest into the great hall. She noted that he was exceedingly handsome, albeit an  unsettling presence. </p><p>“Sitting on the steps and dressed in a commoner's garb? I didn’t realize this was a casual affair,” Wrathion purred, waving away the speaker to stand off to the side. “I would have dressed more appropriately for the occasion.”</p><p>Anduin rose and stepped in the center of the room, folding his arms. Taelia took in his suddenly rigid posture. </p><p>“Yes, well,” the King began evenly. “Circumstances being what they are, I didn’t see it pertinent to run off and waste time with my formal regalia. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p>“And what exactly was so dire that I needed to be dragged from my official duties?” Wrathion asked, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head. Taelia didn’t fail to notice his crimson eyes flick to her.</p><p>“There seems to have been an incident in my city.”</p><p>“An incident?” the dragon asked curiously. “Oh, do tell.”</p><p>“I was actually hoping that <em>you</em> may be able to provide some insight. I visited the site, myself, this morning and it’s funny that it seems to have <em>you</em> lingering about it.”</p><p>“Me?” Wrathion chuckled. “Anduin, you and I both know that I’ve been pent up in that shithole, Silithus, for <em>months</em>. What in Aspects’ name makes you think that I’ve popped over here to conspire against you?” Taelia watched Anduin glance away, seeming to gaze far away in the distance.</p><p>“I could smell you,” he admitted softly, looking back to the dragon. </p><p>Wrathion’s eyes danced with mirth. “And <em>that</em> is your great prosecution, is it?” He laughed and looked past Anduin once again. “Where are your manners, your majesty? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” He gave a quick nod to Taelia.</p><p>“No,” Anduin said without glancing back. “She is of no consequence to you.”</p><p>“Isn’t she?” Wrathion challenged with a tilt of his head. </p><p>“She’s nothing,” Anduin said sharply, Taelia feeling the sting of his words, just as he had warned. “Just one of the Keep’s pages that I was delegating instruction to. Whatever you’re thinking, forget about it. She’s an innocent and means <em>nothing</em> to me.” </p><p>She watched the dragon circle the King and continue to scrutinize them both. She fought to mind herself to keep her mouth shut, if only to not give him the satisfaction. Instead, she lifted her chin defiantly as he gave one last smirking glance to her.</p><p>“If she’s so unimportant,” he purred close to Anduin’s ear, “why haven’t you sent her away?”</p><p>“I believe we’re done, here,” said the King impassively. They stared at each other for several moments. Taelia could feel the tension in the room thick as soured honey. </p><p>“Oh? I thought you were leading an impertinent investigation?”</p><p>“I think I’ve gathered all that I need to know.” Anduin waved for the speaker to join them. “Please escort my <em>advisor</em> back to… what did you call it, that shithole? And please send Magni my gratitude in allowing you leave to assist.”</p><p>“Of course, your majesty. Please let me know if there is anything else I can offer you in the meantime.” Wrathion looked past him one more time to Taelia and gave a lecherous smirk before turning with the speaker to leave.</p><p>Anduin blew out a heavy breath he had been holding and crossed to the girl, holding out a hand. She obliged and stood next to him. “I told you,” he sighed in apology.</p><p>“He’s definitely intense. Are they all like that?”</p><p>“Not in my experience, no,” he admitted. “Just <em>him</em>,” he added venomously.</p><p>Taelia pursed her lips and watched as the dragon and the speaker turned away from the entrance to the hall to the great steps of the castle and out of sight. She hoped fleetingly that if she never met another dragon, it would be all too soon.</p><p>“Captain Fairwind didn’t happen to teach you how to lockpick, did he?” Anduin asked after a few moments, inquisitively. </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Taelia scoffed. “That was one of the <em>first</em> things Flynn taught me. I think I was ten.” </p><p>Anduin nodded thoughtfully. “And how light on your feet are you?”</p><p>“Please. I’d wager I could make your Master Shaw blush.” She glanced up to find a hint of mischief in his eyes. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“An early evening excursion and a taste of that freedom you spoke of,” he replied. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to one of the Keeps many secret passageways.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Anduin peeked out from behind the tree in Old Town that concealed the secret passage to the castle, trying to keep his hood low to hide his features. Bless the Light, the district wasn’t quite busy yet, leaving them an opportunity to cross to the back alley in the center unnoticed. He shifted his cross-satchel to his other hip and dashed across the cobbled street, motioning for Taelia to follow. He paused at the corner of the buildings, waiting for her to join him, knowing that her parcel, a cask of Thunder 45 gifted to him by Muradin from his personal stores last Brewfest, was a might heavier than the sack of provisions from the Keep’s kitchen. </p><p>He offered to carry the cask, but she had scoffed and took it from his hands. Who was he to argue?</p><p>Anduin heard her giggle softly behind him. “You’d think that <em>you</em>, of all people, wouldn’t be so frightened of being caught out and about in the very city <em>you</em> rule over,” she whispered.</p><p>“You remember that thing you said earlier about freedom?” he chided, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m just saying, is all,” she teased. He glanced about the alley, finding it thankfully empty. He threw a nod over his shoulder and crept around the corner and approached a small door in the alcove, carefully opening it so as to not make any noise.</p><p>“Quiet now,” he commanded softly. He led her down a small hallway to the right, stopping before an uninviting door marked with the number seven, no knocker or bell adorning the stained wood like the others in the foyer. He motioned for her to set the cask down in front of the handle and keyhole so she could sit and work. He carefully rifled in his pack for a small pot, opening it and dipping his fingertips into the greasy substance.</p><p>“What’s that?” Taelia whispered as she inserted the picks into the lock.</p><p>“A bit of lard,” Anduin explained as he started to rub the melted oil on the hinges. “For a man who lives his life in the silence of the shadows, his door squeals like the damned.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” she replied as he heard the second tumbler quietly fall into place. “Better to alert him to… people like us,” she added with a smirk. “Think they’re back yet?”</p><p>“I’m not certain, but I don’t want to take any chances,” he muttered softly, wiping his hands on his trousers and closing up the jar before placing it back in his satchel. “If they aren’t, we’ll just wait. If they are…”</p><p>“Aye, that’s where the fun lies,” she quipped, sticking her tongue between her teeth. She flicked her wrists carefully, the lock giving way. “Got it,” she exhaled, slipping from her makeshift seat and picking up the cask quietly as Anduin tried the door. It didn’t make a sound as he carefully  swung it inwards and crossed the threshold.</p><p>The room was dark save for a small sliver of fading sunlight peeking through a gap in the thick drapes concealing the window. Anduin took the cask from her and gently placed it on the small dining table in the middle of the room before removing his own parcel to set next to it. He summoned a small sphere of light and placed it into the lamp in the center of the table, illuminating the humble space. He crossed to the small spiral staircase in the corner and leaned to chance a look up the flight of steps, finding the door closed. </p><p>“They up there?” Taelia whispered. </p><p>“Don’t know. I know he usually sleeps with the door closed.” They heard a sequence of small thumps, then a louder one followed by a muffled groan. Anduin grinned mirthfully. “Oh yeah, <em>definitely</em> home,” he muttered as he softly backed away from the stairwell. </p><p>He scanned the room, his eyes falling on an open whiskey bottle on the table, about two fingers left and he started formulating a hapdash plan. His eyes fell on a broom in the corner and he pointed to it. Anduin glanced up at the ceiling again, the series of soft thuds coming from above going from erratic to a measured cadence accompanied by muted grunts and curses.</p><p>“A broom?” Taelia mouthed. He nodded.</p><p>“Gonna need it,” he breathed as he moved around the table and pulled out a chair silently. </p><p>Anduin pulled his hood back, grabbed the bottle and situated himself facing the stairwell as if he were poised in full regalia upon his throne. He flicked a glance to his accomplice, who was clutching the broom tightly in anticipation. He inhaled a deep breath and swigged the shot of whiskey down, draining the bottle. He rolled the neck in his fingers a moment before holding it high above the floor. </p><p>He counted: one, two, three, letting it slip from his grasp in a loud <em>CRASH</em>.</p><p>The apartment went deafeningly silent. Anduin lifted a leg to rest his ankle against his knee as he settled into the chair, awaiting the shitstorm he knew was coming. </p><p>Loud bangs thundered across the timbers above them, punctuated with strings of obscenities by both men, the colorful Kul Tiran accent drowning the other out with words that would make an even more hardened sailor than the captain blush. Anduin let out a soft chuckle as he watched Taelia wince with a playful grimace, before schooling his face back into his royally impassive gaze. </p><p>The upstairs door blew open, hitting the wall like cannonfire. The Alliance Spymaster rushed the stairs, shirtless, his breeches barely laced, hair completely dishevelled, and his daggers drawn. He halted at the sight of Anduin at his table, the captain barrelling into his back while fumbling to throw a linen shirt over his head. </p><p>“You have <em>got</em> to be fucking kidding me,” Mathias snarled.</p><p>Anduin tilted his head and smirked up at his elder. “For one of the most talented spies that I have at my disposal, you’re quite noisy when it comes to someone breaking into your own private residence,” Anduin purred.</p><p>“Still a bit preoccupied there, Flynn?” Taelia called up the stairs above her with a teasing grin.</p><p>The captain scrunched his face with a grunt as his head popped through the neckhole of his shirt, running a hand through his fringe. Shaw continued his descent around the flight of steps, Flynn stomping down behind him. The sailor grabbed the broom from the girl’s hands and motioned to a dustpan hanging off a nail in the wall. </p><p>“How the hell did you two manage to get in?” Mathias bemoaned as he deposited his blades onto the cushion of a worn armchair and crossed over to drop into the seat adjacent to the King, minding his bare feet for broken glass. Anduin leaned over the table, propping up an elbow and rested his cheek against his knuckles.</p><p>“A little bit of grease and a damn fine lockpick,” the younger man replied merrily. He glanced over at the captain, who was sweeping up the aftermath of the whiskey bottle, and gave a quick nod to Taelia. </p><p>Flynn leaned on the broom and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Did I happen to mention that I taught Tae here to pick locks when she was just a wee lass?” </p><p>Mathias groaned and rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. “It’s going to take a week of scrubbing with vinegar to get that shit out of the hinges,” he grumbled. “Does anyone even know you’re here?” he asked Anduin wearily as the King began to pull parcels from the satchel. The younger man shook his head.</p><p>“Carlotta knows I’m meeting with you, but it wasn’t discussed where,” he began as he unwrapped a brown paper packet laden with thinly sliced salt pork. “She wouldn’t let me out of the kitchens with this much food, otherwise.” He laid out slices of Dalaran Sharp and a bundle of leafy greens before pulling out two loaves of crusty buttermilk bread, freshly baked that afternoon. “She says you haven’t been eating enough, by the way,” he added as he unloaded the rest of the spoils. Flynn and Taelia busied themselves with gathering plates, cups and a flat knife for a jar of sweet cream butter for their bread.</p><p>“That woman is a menace,” the spymaster growled, but swiped an orange glazed cherry roll all the same, only to have it pilfered from his fingers by Flynn, who placed it back with its brothers.</p><p>“Nope,” he scolded. “Sandwich first.”</p><p>“You’re not my mother, Fairwind,” he shot back.</p><p>“I damn well hope not, mate, else we wouldn’t--”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> finish that sentence,” Mathias warned, breaking a piece of bread in half and beginning to layer up a sandwich. Taelia snickered as she held out a cup of lager to him, accepting with a muttered thanks.</p><p>“I figured a light supper would lighten the mood over an already dreaded day,” said Anduin as he took a sip from his cup. “And it looks like I’m not wrong in my assumptions that you two have built up an appetite.” Flynn choked, which caused the girl to laugh even harder, earning a cuff to her shoulder.</p><p>“Alright, children,” Mathias reprimanded, slathering some butter on the end of his sandwich, “I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss. What say the dragon?”</p><p>Anduin sighed and shook his head. “He has an alibi, but…” Anduin picked at the corner of a slice of cheese. “I don’t know, something seemed <em>off</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, I got that from Valeera as well. And she had a pretty piss poor alibi, herself, which isn’t like her.”</p><p>The King furrowed his brow. “How so?”</p><p>“She said that <em>you</em> gave her the directive to inform the Horde War Council.”</p><p>“Well, safe to say we all know that’s not true,” Anduin snorted. “Wrathion just danced around the subject, altogether.” </p><p>“You did say that he might do that, though,” Taelia added pointedly as she popped morsels of salt pork and cheese into her mouth.</p><p>“Yes, but the way he just accepted my dismissal was highly unlike him,” he said thoughtfully. “Normally, he’d put my accusations up for debate. He’s one of the few who will outright refuse to let me walk away from a disagreement, even to cool off. I find it strange that he just acquiesced so easily.” </p><p>“Maybe we should wait until we’ve news from Jaina,” Flynn offered, swilling his lager in his cup before draining it and draughting another from the cask. “Any idea when she may be back from Ol’ Dal?”</p><p>“She didn’t say, exactly,” Anduin answered with a shake of his head. “Only that it could take some time, depending on how long the Council of Six was in session.” </p><p>“I’ve taken the liberty of having Renzik put extra eyes on several points in the city: the tomb, Lord Turalyon’s residence, and within the Keep,” Shaw reported as he reached out once again for one of the sweet rolls, quirking an eyebrow to his lover, who let out a snort and nodded his head. “This whole thing has me on edge thinking that it may come down to treachery amongst our most trusted.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Anduin muttered thoughtfully. He wrestled with himself over another detail of their encounter: Wrathion’s tell-tale scent of smoldering embers and the cloying air before a thunderstorm were noticeably absent. Taelia hadn’t mentioned it, but he wasn’t entirely sure anyone else would detect it like he could. He was also unsure if he should risk saying something for having to confess exactly how intimately he knew this detail. He shuddered the thought away and rose from his seat, collecting his plate and reaching for Shaw’s.</p><p>“No, Anduin. You don’t have to pick up,” admonished Mathias. The King rested a gentle hand to his elder’s shoulder. </p><p>“I know that I don’t,” he replied warmly. “Just, let me <em>not</em> be King for a few more moments, hm?” </p><p>Shaw patted the boy’s hand as he nodded, Anduin seeing the understanding cross his spymaster’s face. Taelia got up to help clear the detritus with him, packaging up the leftover food and placing it in the charmed chill cupboard, setting the cask on top. After collecting the dishes, he set to work at the washbasin, the girl joining him with a towel to dry. He turned at the sound of snorting laughter coming from the captain. </p><p>“What?” Mathias sighed. </p><p>“Only <em>you</em> could get the King of bloody Stormwind to do your dishes, mate,” Flynn sputtered merrily, earning a towel thrown to the side of his head. </p><p>“Shut your face,” Taelia scolded as she retrieved another towel from the cupboard to continue her work. They cleaned in companionable silence, only hearing the shuffle of a chair scooting across the wood grain floor behind him.</p><p>“You gonna say somethin’?” Anduin heard Flynn whisper to Shaw from behind them. “‘Bout what we talked about earlier?”</p><p>“Now’s not the time,” Mathias hissed. “We’ll deal with it later.”</p><p>Both Anduin and Taelia startled as the captain smacked the table with a closed fist and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door. Mathias took a deep breath, glancing at the King with a pointed look. </p><p>“What was that about?” Taelia asked, looking from Shaw to the stairwell. </p><p>“Just a <em>disagreement</em> we had earlier. Nothing to worry yourself with, lass,” the spymaster dismissed, turning his cup in his hands before finishing his drink. “Alright, you two. <em>You</em> need to get back to the Keep before someone actually realizes you’re missing, and I have a tetchy ship’s captain I should probably reign in.” He rose from his chair and took a few steps, crouching down to tug at a loose floorboard, revealing a small hidey-hole, earning a raised eyebrow from Anduin. “Take the tunnel down to the fork and make a left. It’ll lead you to your study.” </p><p>“So, that’s how you get into my private chambers so quickly,” said Anduin, cheekily. </p><p>“More convenient than being spotted out on the street,” Mathias reminded him. “Taelia, would you mind giving us a moment?”</p><p>The girl glanced between the two curiously. “Sure,” she replied before dropping down into the crawlspace. Shaw waited until she was out of earshot before lifting his eyes back to Anduin’s.</p><p>“I think you can guess why Flynn’s in a snit.”</p><p>“I figured you would tell him about the Highlord,” the younger man admitted with a sigh. </p><p>Mathias nodded. “He wants for you to tell her the truth, and soon.”</p><p>Anduin swallowed, giving it a few moments consideration. “Tell Flynn that I give my word that she and I <em>will</em> have a conversation once this is all over. I’m still just as conflicted, however. Part of me genuinely believes the truth would devastate her, but after being by her side the past two nights, all I want is to be completely honest with her.” </p><p>He blinked, looking down at the hole in the floorboards. He realized that he didn’t just mean telling her about Bolvar, but <em>everything</em>, a thought that suddenly terrified him. </p><p>“I’ll relay the message, but I can only keep him on the leash for so long, especially when it comes to her.”</p><p>Anduin gave him a small nod of thanks as he lowered himself into the crawlspace. “Light be with you this night, Mathias.”</p><p>“Oh, and Anduin?” He paused, looking up to find Shaw crouched at the edge of the floorboards, holding his chin and stroking his perfectly trimmed goatee with his thumb and forefinger. “I better not catch you picking my locks again, lad, or Light be damned, I won’t give a shit if you’re my king; I’ll skin your fucking hide.” </p><p>Anduin grinned broadly and let out a soft chuckle. “Fair enough, Spymaster.” </p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“They’re late,” Nathanos Blightcaller gritted in annoyance as he looked out over the city. He pulled out a small copper fob watch and flipped open the lid, just as the bells chimed across Stormwind marking the ninth hour. </p><p>“I assure you, they’re coming, my lord,” the blood elf paladin at his side soothed. The former ranger snorted. </p><p>“They better hope to have made progress. My patience is wearing thin.” </p><p>Twin plumes of dark smoke appeared on the cliff’s edge before them. The Blightcaller stepped forward, keeping his eyes concentrated on Old Town, observing the dwindling movements of the agents. </p><p>“Report,” he commanded.</p><p>“The Horde targets have been acquired successfully and taken to the drop point an hour ago,” Wrathion stated to his left. </p><p>“And the Alliance?” Nathanos inquired, casting a sidelong glance at the rogue to his right. </p><p>“An incident in the city has left the targets suspicious. But an easy alibi seems to have sated them, for now,” Valeera purred. “We should be able to retrieve them once the treacherous moon has reached its apex.”</p><p>“Lirin and I will meet you back at the Stead. You know the consequences should you fail.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” they both said in tandem. </p><p>“Do it,” he ordered. “Then, reclaim what’s rightfully ours,” he added as he placed a hand on the paladin’s elbow, the two of them disappearing in a stream of smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I have to note that I wrote the first scene Saturday while in a shit mood due to my ISP, laughed my butt off at it all through Sunday into Monday, THEN TODAY, Anduin decided he needed to earn his Cheeky Little Bugger title by upstaging the pirate. Apologies to any of a number of authors that I may have nicked "Do not finish that sentence" from, because that's it. That's Mathias and Flynn's entire relationship in 5 words or less.</p><p>Also, I want to point out regarding the mentions in the chapter about Flynn/Taelia - 1.) no I'm not part of that camp. I see it more of adding to the "character development" that was laid out in game, no pun intended. It made sense to me that being close friends, they may have fooled around at some point. 2.) no, I do not personally condone him sleeping with a 16 year old. I've looked everywhere and there's no clear number that I personally have found to be Flynn's age, so I'm figuring currently late twenties to thirty in this story, which would have put him around 24-26??? at the time. Doesn't make it right, but I digress.</p><p>Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. Comments always welcome and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Will Fall and the Dark Will Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Jaina arrives in Dalaran searching for answers, and things go from bad to significantly worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>This is gospel for the vagabonds,<br/>Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards<br/>Confessing their apostasies<br/>Led away by imperfect impostors</em><br/>Recommended Listening: This is Gospel - Panic! at the Disco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaina stifled a yawn as she thumbed through a weathered tome she had found lying discarded at a small table just inside the entrance hall of the Violet Citadel. She tried as she might to not be impatient. She knew that the Council of Six could take hours to decide upon whatever they were debating for the day, whether it was to send mages to a warfront or what flavor of conjured mana bun was going to appear in everyone’s spellbooks next week. </p><p>Last month it was sour apple and nut butter pie.</p><p>As she flipped another page, she pulled a stormsilver coin out of her pocket and rolled it between her fingers absently, the communication charm giving the metal’s natural sea green tinge an iridescent glint. The city’s clock tower bellowed the coming of the fifth hour. It had been nearly three bell chimes past when she had received a message from the coin’s twin that Shaw had met with Valeera, bearing no fruit to their investigation, and no inclination of Anduin’s efforts with Wrathion. She could only hope that she had better luck with Kalec.</p><p>Jaina was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the exodus of the Council from the magicked elevator leading up to the Upper Spire of the Citadel. She craned her neck, trying to spot Kalecgos amongst the leaders, catching Archmage Khadgar’s eye. She spotted the half-elf form of her former lover as Khadgar turned to mutter something to him. Kalec looked up, his gaze falling on her with a soft smile, and hastily excused himself to descend the great steps towards her.</p><p>“Jaina,” he greeted warmly, pausing to take the sight of her in and glancing at the book open before her. “How long have you been sitting there?”</p><p>“Oh,” the sorceress tried to quickly muster her voice. “A few hours, I suppose.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you have someone alert me. I would have left the session ages ago.”</p><p>“I…” she stammered, looking at her hands, “I didn’t want to impose. I wasn’t exactly sure how welcome my interruption would have been after…” she trailed.</p><p>“Nonsense.” Kalec’s grin grew broader. “It would have been a warranted respite.”</p><p>Jaina let out a soft chuckle. “They weren’t discussing mana buns again, were they?”</p><p>“Arcane familiars and polymorphs,” replied the blue dragon with mock seriousness. After a moment, both broke into a cordial laughter, Kalec pulling out a chair to sit with her, taking her hand in his. “Tell me. I can see that something is troubling you.”</p><p>Jaina sighed. She told him of the events surrounding her excursion with Anduin to the tavern, her sighting of Arthas alongside his clutchmate, Andra, and the investigation of the tomb. She studied him as she related her tale, finding him listening intently without judgement, falling quiet as she finished.</p><p>“This actually makes a little bit of sense,” he murmured thoughtfully after a pregnant pause. </p><p>“How?” she asked. “How does any of this make a lick of sense?” </p><p>Kalecgos lifted his eyes to her searchingly. “Have you not been outside the Citadel?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I teleported directly here, why?”</p><p>“Jaina, you do realize we’ve relocated back to Northrend, yes?” The sorceress’ eyes widened incredulously. He rose from his seat, extending a hand to her. “Come, let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>Tentatively, she took his hand, recalling vividly how neatly it fit into hers, and let him lead her out into the bustle of the Dalaran street. It was just as she remembered, the static of arcane magic in the air, the scent of baked breads and fruit pies wafting from the carts near the tavern. While she was thrilled to call Kul Tiras home again, Dalaran still held a special place in her heart and she found herself longing for those simpler times. </p><p>They made their way through to a small park near the North Bank, her eyes lifting to the monument at its center, the memorial to her mentor, Antonidas. She fleetingly wondered what he would make of her today, had he lived to have seen it.</p><p>“Look at the sky,” Kalec gestured. Jaina followed his pointed hand up past the statue, in the direction above where Icecrown Citadel loomed in the distance. She gasped softly as she took in the sight: the icy grey sky above shattered like broken glass, a fog of amber glow pouring through. </p><p>“What in Tidemother’s name…” she whispered. She heard Kalec clear his throat.</p><p>“It’s the veil between the mortal realms and the realms of the dead,” he said gravely. “The Shadowlands.”</p><p>“How?” she tore her gaze away to stare at him, horrified. </p><p>“The Banshee,” he replied. “We received messages of distress from the Ebon Blade. The Li— <em>Bolvar</em> was attacked unprovoked. He’s recovering in Acherus, but…” Kalec inhaled sharply. “The helm was destroyed. We’re lending as much aid as we can muster to keep the area contained.”</p><p>Jaina averted her eyes to stare at a point on the ground away from them. Her head swam, pieces of the puzzle trying to force themselves into place. Arthas’ return, an assault on Icecrown, the Scourge without a leash. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead.</p><p>“Jaina,” Kalec beckoned softly, placing a hand on her cheek. “Listen to me. While I do not believe these events are mere coincidence, Andra would <em>not</em> side with Sylvanas. It’s not in her nature. I’m not quite sure what to make of Arthas’ role in all of this, but however he came to be, I have to presume it is for good reason.”</p><p>A tear fell down the sorceress’ cheek as she nodded. Jaina took a deep breath and she opened her eyes, a flash of red caught her attention just past Kalecgos, leaving her shock still.  </p><p>“Valeera?” she whispered, crossing past the dragon and back on the street, following the golden haired elf, Kalec on her heels.</p><p>Her pace quickened, trying to catch up. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. There wasn’t a logical means that Anduin’s personal spy could have made it to the magical city in that short of time, not without the aid of magic, especially if it had been recently relocated. She nearly lost her balance rounding a corner and sprinting for the fountain in front of the South Bank. </p><p>“Valeera!” she called when she was almost close to touch the elf’s arm. Thankfully, Sanguinar stopped and turned at the call of her name.</p><p>“Jaina?” she asked curiously, arching a long, thin eyebrow. </p><p>“Valeera, how are you here?” the sorceress asked desperately, Kalec approaching to stand at her side. The elf tilted her head and furrowed her brow.</p><p>“Anduin requested I go on leave, as a favor. I have no use for such things, so I came to catch up on unfinished  affairs for the Uncrowned,” she replied carefully. </p><p>“That’s impossible, you’ve been watching over Turalyon’s residence for <em>weeks</em>,” Jaina said absently.</p><p>“I have?” </p><p>“You just left a meeting with Mathias. In Stormwind,” the mage continued shakily.</p><p>“I did?” Valeera retorted incredulously. </p><p>Jaina glanced at Kalec, warily pulling out the coin from her pocket and holding it in the palm of her hand. It glowed briefly, the message playing soft enough for their ears only. </p><p>“<em>Valeera just left my office. Nothing of use to report. No word yet on Anduin’s progress with the dragon</em>,” Shaw’s voice relayed clearly before the coin went cold. The spy quickly clamped her hand over Jaina’s, covering the coin before taking a quick look around. </p><p>“Come with me,” she said softly, inclining her head towards the small inconspicuous shop marked <em>Glorious Goods</em> behind her. Jaina glanced at Kalec. He placed a hand between her shoulders, gently urging her to follow. </p><p>“The raven calls,” Valeera muttered to the shopkeep as she flashed a token at him. The man peered around her with a suspicious glance. “It’s alright, Jack. They’re with me.” The shopkeep nodded and reached under his till, releasing a trigger on the side bookcase to reveal a secret passage. </p><p>Jaina and Kalec silently followed the blood elf down a winding corridor, the sorceress only stopping to pull her hood over her head. She was always aware of the Uncrowned’s presence within the city, and knew that they conducted themselves outside of the governing bodies of Dalaran. Even still, she got the unnerving feeling that, despite the rogue’s escort, they were not welcome here. </p><p>Valeera led them down the tunnels to the Underbelly of the sewers, passing shady merchants and vagabonds offering quite possibly illegal wares. They crossed the rickety bridge over the canal, trying to stay close to the elf as they ducked under the awning of <em>Cantrips &amp; Crows</em>, navigating around haphazard tables hosting games of Hearthstone played by drunken pirates  and brigadiers. Jaina nearly stumbled, not anticipating their rogue escort to sidestep the bar to pull on a sconce in the wall, opening yet another secret door into an inner chamber. </p><p>“Leave us,” Valeera commanded as they entered. A young bard and a few archivists skittered out, Jaina noticing one tugging on the sconce to give them privacy. The rogue perched herself on the edge of the great-table, crossing her legs and placing her hands folded in her lap, giving the sorceress her full attention. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>For the second time, Jaina found herself going over every detail of the last day, pacing the wingspan of the marble raven embedded in the tiled floor. She still felt like she was missing something important, the piece of the bigger puzzle that could potentially turn the tides.</p><p>“Well, it certainly wasn’t me,” said Valeera, bringing a hand up to pinch her bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. “I haven’t been in Orgrimmar since the signing of the armistice.” She flicked her fel-green eyes between Kalec and Jaina. “You mentioned Anduin could sense Wrathion in the tomb?”</p><p>“He said he could smell him, which I, of course, found strange,” Jaina replied. “It could have just been Andra, but I can’t be certain.”</p><p>Valeera shook her head. “No, Anduin has a vastly different connection to Wrathion…” the elf trailed, clearing her throat. “If he said Wrathion, he <em>meant</em> Wrathion. That’s not to say your sister wasn’t involved, Kalec.” </p><p>“When was the last time you’ve seen Andra?” Jaina asked her former lover.</p><p>Kalec sighed. “A month or two ago? She was pouring over books in the Hall of the Guardian, but didn’t tarry long. She mentioned gathering information for a Brotherhood mission, but wouldn’t tell me what. You know how <em>they</em> are.”</p><p>“So that’s where she ended up,” Valeera muttered. “When the Legion invaded, she petitioned for the Uncrowned, but no one would sponsor her, and with good reason. It would set an uneasy precedent to allow a mage into our ranks, no offense.”</p><p>“None taken,” Jaina replied absently. </p><p>“I didn’t know that she sought a neutral guild, however,” the elf said with reservation. </p><p>“I’ve tried to not think too far into it,” said Kalec. “Andra gets restless when she’s idle. She’s still fairly young. Having a purpose and a place to belong keeps her even. I’m becoming more worried about what Cid is having her dig her hands into, however.” Jaina noted how his brow furrowed warily.</p><p>“We should go to Cid,” Jaina offered. “Find out exactly what path he set Andra on and if it has anything to do with Icecrown as well.”</p><p>“I’ll head to Orgrimmar and scout the War Council. It’s troubling me that someone impersonating me gave them intel we didn’t have. I’ll have Thalyssra open a portal to Silithus from there. I can’t shake the feeling that Wrathion is involved in this.”</p><p>“Anduin had the same sentiment,” Jaina nodded. “Valeera, might I see that token you used earlier?” The rogue tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at the mage’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“My Insignia?” she asked carefully. “Why?”</p><p>“I’m just going to place a communication charm on it, like the coin I gave Mathias.”</p><p>Valeera reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out the token, placing it begrudgingly into Jaina’s palm. The sorceress retrieved her own stormsilver coin and held them together between her hands as she recited a brief incantation under her breath. A warm golden light pulsed between her hands for a few moments before going dormant. She passed the Uncrowned token back to its owner.</p><p>“This way if we find anything, we can alert the other,” Jaina explained. “Just close it in your hand and relay the message in your mind. It will find its way to my coin.” She closed her fingers around her own trinket. <em>Like this</em>, she thought. The Uncrowned token warmed in Valeera’s hand and emitted a soft white glow. “And, if you receive word from us, hold it in your open hand.” The elf did as she was told, Jaina’s message sounding above the metal.</p><p>“Clever,” Valeera muttered. “Would you mind teleporting me to Orgrimmar?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jaina replied, pulling the spell out of the ether. “Should put you at the Embassy. Is that close enough?”</p><p>“Perfect,” said the rogue as she stepped into the violet stream of magic and disappeared. </p><p>Jaina exhaled a deep sigh, chancing a glance at Kalec, who seemed just as troubled as before. “Where should we start?” she asked warily.</p><p>“I know you want to reach out to the Brotherhood, but I’d like to find out what she was researching in the Hall first,” he admitted. “I want to know if she was delving into something she shouldn’t have. If that comes up fruitless, we go to Cid.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Jaina replied, starting a portal to the Hall of the Guardian.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Mathias’ moustache twitched, any form of deep sleep evading him. He twisted to roll to his side, feeling the warmth of Flynn’s hand slip from his skin in the Kul Tiran’s own slumber with a rather impressive snort.</p><p>Shaw wholly believed that should Deathwing rise from the dead to raze the city a second time, Flynn would saw a forest of logs right through it.</p><p>The spymaster let out a soft yawn and wriggled, positioning his weight on the front of his hip to give his shin some respite. He measured the rumbling cadence of snoring next to him in a calming cadence before the ticking of his moustache fired against the rhythm. </p><p>
  <em>Long, long, short, short, short.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long, long, short, short, short.</em>
</p><p>Mathias’ eyes flew open. He held his breath and waited. </p><p>
  <em>Long, long, short, short, short.</em>
</p><p>Three times for an emergency. </p><p>The spymaster silently lifted himself from the bed, tugged on his breeches and padded to the door, glancing back to make sure Flynn was still asleep before leaving the room to descend the spiral staircase. He paused at his favorite armchair, carefully picking up a discarded blade. He crept across the room towards the door as a note slipped inside from the crack. He crouched and picked up the torn page, skimming the ciphered message.</p><p>
 <em>Throne room</em><br/>
<em>10th bell</em><br/>
<em>I have a lead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~V</em>
</p><p>“Whatsat, mate?” he heard Flynn yawn. He tore his gaze from the note to find the captain ambling down the steps, rubbing his bleary eyes. Mathias rubbed his forehead as he stood to his full height and placed the dagger on his table. He swallowed hard, his heartbeat quickening.</p><p>“Things just got significantly worse,” he said warily, feeling a slight tremble in his fingertips.</p><p>“How much worse?” Flynn took the note from him and gave it a brief glance. “Yeah, I can’t read this,” he added, handing the note back.</p><p>Mathias took a shaking breath, fighting back the blood pounding in his ears. “Nazmir,” he admitted, taking in the sudden look of horror crossing his lover’s face. He dropped the page on the table and brushed past the captain, scurrying up the stairs back to their room, the Kul Tiran on his heels.</p><p>“No,” Flynn exclaimed behind him. “No, no, no, no, <em>no</em>.”</p><p>“I have to,” said Shaw quietly as he began to swiftly change into his armor, buckling the leather in deftly practiced motions. “I could endanger Anduin.” He paused and closed his eyes. “I could endanger <em>you</em>. Sometimes, doing what’s right and doing what’s necessary are not two sides of the same coin.” He felt a warm hand against his cheek and leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Flynn refused pleadingly, shaking his head. “You are <em>not</em> doing that to me again. We go together or not at all.” </p><p>Mathias opened his eyes, his heart breaking. This was not his brazen, bumbling, beautiful dolt. <em>This</em> was the Flynn who nearly destroyed himself and his crew by sailing back to Kul Tiras to get him out of a cell made of gold. <em>This</em> was the Flynn who dropped a stone, who didn’t sleep, who buried himself at the bottom of a bottle filled with guilt and regret. <em>This</em> was the Flynn who nearly knocked the <em>King</em> into the harbor without a second thought, because at that single moment, he didn’t give a shit about anything else but desperately touching him to make sure he was real and he was safe.</p><p>The spymaster inhaled a sharp breath and conceded. “Get dressed,” he commanded softly. “No weapons.”</p><p>“Are you <em>mad</em>?” Flynn squawked incredulously. </p><p>“Flynn, it’s a trap. <em>Nazmir</em>.” He placed a hand over the captain’s. “We’re not going in to fight. We’re going in to do what’s necessary to keep us <em>all</em> alive.”</p><p>Flynn slipped from his grasp and began to dress. “How long’ve we got?”</p><p>“Seventeen minutes if we take the tunnel,” Mathias replied as he finished lacing his corsetry, reaching for the pauldrons and strapping them into place. After tugging on his boots, he reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a stormsilver coin with an oil-slicked shine. He fixed it into his right shoulder pouch before crossing the room to descend the spiral staircase one last time.</p><p>“What’s that?” Flynn asked curiously as he followed close behind. </p><p>“It’s a communication coin. Jaina gave it to me just before we went in to retrieve the scepter,” Shaw explained as he jerked on the loose floorboard he had escorted Anduin to, not even four bells ago. “I used it earlier to report back. When this goes pear-shaped, I should be able to alert her unnoticed.” </p><p>Mathias found himself being hauled to his feet hastily, Flynn’s lips suddenly on his, hard and desperate and terrified, before the younger man rested his forehead against his. He felt the pirate take a few shaky breaths before giving a convicted nod and pushing away gently to let him disappear under the apartment. </p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day when I’d willingly walk my arse to the gallows, but there’s a first time for everything,” he quipped mirthlessly as he lowered himself into the crawlspace behind his lover.</p><p>They moved swiftly, taking the right fork to lead into the throne room. Mathias stopped him at the edge of the chamber, pulling out the coin and holding it in his fist. <em>We’re being taken</em>, he thought calmly before stepping out of the shadow of the doorway, noiselessly discarding the trinket by the throne. The room was empty save for Valeera, her back to them. </p><p>“Right on time,” she purred as he approached, Flynn a pace behind. “And you brought your… <em>friend</em>.”</p><p>“What’s this lead, then,” he said evenly, his face schooled into a scowl.</p><p>She didn’t answer, only inclined her head towards the main entrance. A small troop of guards marched in, circling the room. Shaw watched as the last two escorted the captured dark ranger, Sira Moonwarden, to stand before her, a smirk on her face. He folded his arms stiffly.</p><p>“An incident within the City walls has caused a threat to the Crown,” Valeera announced clearly. “The remains of Arthas Menethil have gone missing.”</p><p>“That sounds like a dangerous implication,” the night elf drolled. </p><p>“Desecrating a city monument to raise the dead could be seen as an act of treachery and high treason,” Sanguinar continued. “Tell me, how do you plead?” Slowly, she turned her head, her eyes falling on the spymaster. “Mathias Shaw.”</p><p>Feeling Flynn beginning to move, he put out his arm to stay his advance. He glared at the blood elf as the kaldorei laughed. “You know as well as I that I would rather bite off my tongue than conspire against the High King,” he growled. </p><p>Valeera tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. “Who said anything about Anduin?” she asked curiously. “Bind them,” she commanded. Four of the guards rushed them, making quick work of securing their hands behind their backs and gagging them, despite the two men violently wriggling and writhing in their grasps.</p><p>Mathias seethed as he watched her glowing eyes flicker from green to red. In his peripheral, the guards one by one took a step forward in a cloud of black smoke, revealing themselves to be an army of dark rangers, each with an arrow trained on him and Flynn. A loud shuffling from the eastern hallway dragged his attention.</p><p>“Ferryn,” Valeera admonished, “you were expected over ten minutes ago, and here you are with another bonus captive. This has all the makings of our lucky day,” she drawled with a smirk.</p><p>The ranger lieutenant pushed his stumbling prizes into the room. Mathias’ stomach lurched at the sight of Anduin and Taelia, they too bound and gagged, the girl fighting against her restraints and trying to cry out against the cloth strapped into her mouth. He tried to catch her eye, shaking his head to tell her to stop, that it wasn’t worth it. Instead, she earned a backhand struck across her cheek.</p><p>“He should have sent you away when he had the chance,” the lieutenant snarled.</p><p>“Where are your manners, Ferryn?” Sira chided. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell your sister to drop that ridiculous guise and let me have my <em>fun</em>,” he growled. Valeera Sanguinar stepped through a heady fog to reveal her true form: Delaryn Summermoon. </p><p>“Now, children,” she scolded, “we’ve no more time for games. We are to have them at the drop point within the hour.” She stepped to Mathias and took his chin in her hand. “And we mustn’t be late. I know how you loathe being late, Master Shaw.” </p><p>The last thing Mathias remembered was Delaryn’s acid smile and thick black smoke.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Jaina was growing exceedingly restless. She and Kalec had been sat at one of the research desks lining the Apprentice’s Quarters below the Guardian’s Library for several hours. Tide’s bless Juli Stormkettle for bringing them conjured coffee and croissants; she hadn’t even realized she hadn’t eaten anything since supper at the tavern the previous night.</p><p>She leaned back in her chair and stretched, letting out a yawn, closing what seemed like the hundredth book that Magister Varenthas had begrudgingly brought to them from Fillmaff. There had only been one outburst from the elder Forsaken mage, and that had been regarding a history of the Third War. Varenthas had handed her the tome apologetically, explaining that the old Archivist still harbored ill feelings as if the sacking of Dalaran had happened yesterday. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then rubbed her eyes. </p><p>“I’m coming up with empty hands,” she sighed before crossing her arms on the table and laying her cheek against them. It was infuriating, it was frustrating, and she couldn’t help but feel useless. “None of the books that Andra had asked for prior have any logical connection.”</p><p>“Jaina,” Kalec whispered, not looking up from the page he had flipped to. “I think I found something.” </p><p>Her head popped up and she gaped at him, blinking. It took her a moment to register his words before she lifted from her chair and crossed to him, reading over his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>A Barter for the Lost</em>. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this volume.” she muttered, skimming the text. “A time anomaly?”</p><p>“Eh, sort of,” replied Kalec. “This is old and rarely conjured. Bronze magic.”</p><p>“Bronze? As in dragonflight?”</p><p>The blue dragon nodded. “They’re involved at the very least. Andra, what are you doing dallying with the Bronzes?”</p><p>“This passage,” Jaina pointed mid-page. “<em>Gather moments of past, present, and future and bind to a vessel of borrowed time</em>. What do you suppose that means?”</p><p>“Physical representations.” Kalec explained. “Trinkets that symbolize events, possibly surrounding the subject. ‘Borrowed time’ is troubling.”</p><p>“How so?” asked the sorceress, curiously.</p><p>“<em>If</em> Andra had to go before the Bronze Dragonflight, she couldn’t have done it lightly. She would have had to petition Nozdormu directly. He doesn’t hand out snippets of time willingly, not without some form of payment, and he is pretty tight-lipped about future events.” He ran his finger down the page, stopping at a diagram in the margin. “Hm… <em>Nibelung</em>. That can’t be right. That artifact hasn’t been seen for decades.”</p><p>“Nibelung?”</p><p>“It’s a staff of Valarjar origin. Said to have been commissioned by Eyir for one of her daughters. It went missing ages ago.” Jaina watched the worry crease his brow as he looked up at her. “The rumor is that it was forged within the Shadowlands and has the power to call upon the val’kyr at the wielder’s command.”</p><p>Jaina looked down at the figure of the staff on the page, furrowing her brow. “I’ve seen this.” She traced the etching with her fingertip before turning back to Kalec. “Cid’s mistress. She carries this staff.”</p><p>“You are certain?” </p><p>“She had it with her just last night. I couldn’t be more sure.” Jaina startled at a faint hum from the pouch on her belt. She took out her communication coin and held it in her hand. </p><p>“<em>The War Council is in upheaval</em>,” Valeera’s voice emitted from the token. “<em>Thrall and Baine were captured during the night. The Shattered Hand has accosted several dark ranger sycophants roaming the city in disguise. I’m on my way to Silithus. Notify Shaw.</em>” Jaina’s breath caught as worry ran through her. Kalec placed his hand over hers gently, covering the coin.</p><p>“Let me copy this down and we’ll go to Cid,” he offered with encouragement. The coin blazed against their hands, searing hot. Both of them pulled away, the token dropping to the ground. “Is that supposed to happen?”</p><p>“It never has before,” Jaina muttered, bending down to pick up the still glowing piece of stormsilver and placing it in her palm. </p><p>“<em>We’re being taken</em>,” Shaw’s voice hissed, the coin growing cold. Jaina choked a gasp and looked back up at Kalec in horror.</p><p>“We have to find Andra. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for a shorter chapter. I realized that I had WAY too much information to feasibly place here, so I've added a chapter to my count and I'll tackle what was to be the back half this week. I appreciate any and all comments; I'm a whore for discussion, and so is Anduin it seems. </p><p>For now, gonna try and keep up with the beautiful pieces you lot post as well. They make me want to do better, truly. Was a teensy bit deflated this morning with my own piece, but ya know what? I'm gonna just push. I have plans for when DR is finished ^.~ (stupid rabbit hole that is wowpedia....)</p><p>Side note: the knock on the door is the Morse Code for 7. It was going to be SI7 but the code is stupid long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Road to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nathanos’ plot is uncovered as Jaina and Kalec confront the Brotherhood and Andra begins a dangerous ritual to release our heroes from the back door to Hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>But it was not your fault but mine<br/>And it was your heart on the line<br/>I really fucked it up this time<br/>Didn't I, my dear?</em><br/>Recommended Listening: Little Lion Man - Mumford &amp; Sons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long, do you suppose?” the Messenger hissed, pulling his cloak tightly around him. Andra adjusted the shroud concealing them, hoping it would bring some warmth to her companion.</p><p>“Stay still and quiet, darling,” she whispered. She scanned the sky, searching through the perpetual darkness for signs of morning. She heard the snap of a twig nearby and grabbed the edge of the Messenger’s mantle, pulling them further into the bramble nest. She covered his mouth as plumes of shadowy smoke appeared in the glade, revealing at least a dozen dark rangers, leading four captives. Among them were two of the targets: Mathias Shaw and Anduin Wrynn.</p><p>“And I’m telling you, Delaryn, the other two are of no use to us,” the male elf growled, grabbing the leader’s elbow. “We should just kill them and leave them here. No one would be the wiser.”</p><p>The ranger-general shook him off, whipping around to face him with a sneer. “Did you lose your intelligence in death? Or was that while you ran around in cat form, licking your own balls?” The lieutenant bared his teeth and hissed at her as she stalked over to the only female among the captives, grabbing her by the shoulder, pulling the gag tighter. The other captive that Andra didn’t recognize began shouting around the cloth strapped into his mouth. Another ranger, one not in uniform, kicked him sharply behind his knees, forcing him to the ground.</p><p>“Quiet you,” she commanded, “and stay down.”</p><p>“Do you not recognize this one, Ferryn? Do you <em>remember</em> who her father is?” Delaryn absently reached out to stroke the girl’s hair. The captive tried to shy away from the touch, earning a tug to the gag. “This one alone will buy back the Lord’s favor with our Dark Lady. As for the <em>pretty</em> one,” she purred, releasing the girl and moving to the man heaving around his restraints, “I’m sure she’ll put him to good use, one way or another.” She tilted his head up by the chin, only for him to jerk back away from her as she smirked. “Call them,” she commanded another ranger.</p><p>Andra craned her neck as carefully as possible, trying to get a better look from their vantage point. One of the dark rangers approached the great tree and held out a talisman made of twigs and feathers, revealing an icy blue door swarthing with black vapors. She glanced briefly at her companion before giving her attention back to the ritual. </p><p>A towering figure materialized from the portal. The spellthief noted that it looked to have been made from the same branches as the talisman, great antlers sprouting from its head. It’s eyes and mouth spilled the same glowing blue wisps as the door.</p><p>“We’ve come with another offering to Thros,” Delaryn said without waver. “We ask that you take these interlopers on behalf of our Banshee Queen.”</p><p>“The Drust will lead them to their final torment,” the monstrosity rumbled. He stood aside the portal as the dark rangers moved to grab the captives and pushed them into line, forcing them into the tree. The Drust keeper turned wordlessly and followed, closing the portal behind him.</p><p>“It is done,” The uniformless ranger said evenly. “What are our Lord’s orders?”</p><p>“We are to return to the Marris Stead and await further command,” replied Delaryn. “He will be pleased at how cleanly we succeeded.” One by one, they entered a dark wisp form and took off in the gloaming dawn.</p><p>Andra turned to the Messenger, releasing her grip on his cloak. “Stay here,” she whispered, creeping into the clearing to scout for stragglers. A single ranger stayed behind to guard the entrance. She stealthed behind him, dispatching him with her arcane-imbued blade. “Coast is clear, darling,” she called as she kicked the lifeless body to the side. The Messenger approached, studying the dormant gate, as she searched for a suitable chalkstone.</p><p>“Do we have enough time to get them all out?” he asked. “We weren’t necessarily prepared for additional targets.”</p><p>“We’re going to have to be,” she muttered as she started laying down a rune circle over the mulchy earth, each symbol glowing a faint violet. “I’m not about to leave anyone behind.” She drew the last scroll on the final rune and stood to her full height, tossing the stone aside and gesturing for him to move into the circle with her. “I need to tether the locket.” </p><p>The Messenger stood before her, pulling Jaina’s Locket from under his shirt and holding it in his hand. Andra hovered her hands around the pendant, emitting a blue glow around it, making it sparkle like Azerite. Her eyes blazed white hot until a ring of energy erupted from the center of the tethering circle, catching the edge of the entrance to the great tree, reactivating the portal. </p><p>“You know what to do, darling,” she said, holding the circle steady, crouching to keep herself steady against its power. “Get them out of there.”</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Jaina pulled her cloak tightly around her against the brisk Gilnean air as the dawn crept upon them behind the thick cover of clouds. She would have rathered to have teleported them, but Kalec had insisted on flying them back to the Eastern Kingdoms, citing her exhaustion and anxiety. The longer trip only served to fuel her distress, however, and she found her impatience growing more with each passing minute.</p><p>She was thankful that Kalec knew where Cid’s Brotherhood was located these days. Sometime after the March on Icecrown Citadel, the old paladin had no more use for politics and war, thus removing himself from the ties of faction. Willing to aid anyone who was in need or shared the same sensibilities, he had to move locations several times, as he was averse to turning away any refugee, regardless of whether they had served the Alliance or the Horde. </p><p>To Jaina’s knowledge, his last known base was high in the southern mountains of the Wetlands. However, Kalec was quick to point out that they had become overrun by Dragonmaw a few years back, and that they were starting to attract more members. He remembered Andra mentioning once that she had to travel to what remained of Gilneas to petition the Brotherhood, being summoned to the abandoned Greymane Manor. It was certainly a large enough site to base their operations, as well as accommodate numerous refugees should the need arise. Jaina noted that since most emigrants these days were survivors of either the War of the Thorns or the Battle for Lordaeron, they may be wary of accepting help from an organization composed of both factions’ defectors.</p><p>Kalec touched down within the open observatory at the rear entrance of the manor, crouching to let Jaina dismount easily. She felt him shift into his half-elf form, his warm hand taking hers as they descended the spiral staircase onto the cliffside landing. </p><p>“We’ll find them,” he muttered reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze. “If anyone would have information at this point, it’ll be Cid.”</p><p>Jaina took a steadying breath and nodded, trying to calm her fears. The longer Anduin and the others were in captivity, the more danger they would be in. </p><p>As they stepped into the looming entrance hall, they found a bustle of activity. Jaina was surprised by the number of kaldorei refugees gathered, crowded in familial units amongst pallets lining the hallway. Two women, an orc and a gnome wearing the Brotherhood’s colors, moved around them with bowls and a stewpot, serving warm, spiced porridge to anyone who was hungry. </p><p>“I’ll see if I can find one of the missionaries to escort us to Cid,” Kalec said as he dropped his hand and moved down the hallway, ducking into another corridor. </p><p>Jaina waited, feeling like an outsider. She noticed a few night elves glance her direction, whispering to themselves. She longed to find the compassion to go to them, offering hope and guidance, but her thoughts kept circling back to her friends: trapped somewhere, being held by Banshee Loyalists and whatever Hells they may be suffering. She offered a silent plea to the Tidemother that they remained unharmed.</p><p>She looked up to find Kalec returning to her with a kaldorei male at his side. His long lavender hair was tied back into a tail and he sported a trimmed beard. She didn’t fail to notice that his eyes were not the brilliant white more common of their race, but an icy blue that seemed to freeze her heart.</p><p>A death knight.</p><p>“Jaina,” Kalec began gently, “this is Atori, one of Cid’s senior lieutenants, as well as a member of the Ebon Blade.”</p><p>“Lady Jaina,” the kaldorei said with a short bow, “or is it Lord Admiral now?”</p><p>“Jaina is fine,” she replied, a bit sharply and averting her eyes. </p><p>“I’m to escort you to Cid. He’s been expecting you.” The death knight turned, indicating them to follow. </p><p>Atori led them down the great hall, skirting around refugees and missionaries alike, turning down a side corridor that placed them at a grand banquet hall. The table was strewn with maps and parchment, making it seem more like a make-shift war room than anything. They found Brother Cidolphas sitting at the head of the great table, his silver-haired kaldorei mistress Virgil Bloodwhisper at his side with an arm draped across the corner of his chair. Accompanying them were two Forsaken that Jaina did not recognize as well as a dwarf hunter, his direwolf laying at his feet.</p><p>“Ah, Lady Proudmoore,” greeted Cid, “I’m not entirely surprised to see you at my doorstep. In fact, I thought to have seen you a bit sooner.”</p><p>“Then you are aware that I saw--”</p><p>“Arthas Menethil at my table the other night?” the paladin finished for her. “Yes. I apologize for your discovery in that regard, as we are trying to keep his presence away from damning sources as much as possible.” He glanced down at the papers lining the lacquered surface before him, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. “There is much we have to discuss, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“I must press that we come to you without an abundance of time at our disposal,” Jaina replied. “We need to find Andra with all due haste.”  </p><p>“Then, I will try to keep this as concise as I can, child,” he said. Jaina could sense a gravity had fallen upon him. “One of my most trusted officers, a quel’dorei paladin I had trained myself, Atori’s mate, disappeared some time ago. When the Legion invaded, she had started bearing the weight of a dormant fel addiction that none of us could have foreseen. She requested permission to return to Quel’Thalas to seek help. That's when we began hearing from her less and less. </p><p>“Then, the Fourth War came upon us all and, when she <em>would</em> check in, her behaviour was quite contrary to her nature. She spoke ill of the refugees we had started to house, voiced her patriotism as well as disgust for anyone against Sylvanas or the Horde, and began to turn from her mate. She even started to defy the Brotherhood and everything we have worked so hard to build.” </p><p>Jaina listened, if not expectantly. She felt a gentle touch to her shoulder, the death knight silently asking for her attention.</p><p>“When we learned of the Banshee’s coup, Lirin didn’t return to us.” He gestured to the Forsaken at the table, both nodding, “We sent Fester and Abby to try and bring her home, but…”</p><p>“We couldn’t locate her within the walls of Orgrimmar,” The male Forsaken, Fester, offered sadly.</p><p>“Your clutch mate,” Atori addressed Kalec, “was scouting the Ghostlands, and reported that she may have seen a glimpse of Lirin, but it was not for certain.” The death knight sighed, crossing his arms. “But, then came the attack on the Highlord, so we began to concentrate efforts on tracking Sylvanas and the Blightcaller.”</p><p>“And Arthas?” Kalec asked, offering a sympathetic glance to the sorceress. “How does he factor into this?”</p><p>“It was suggested that,” Virgil replied, “there might be a possibility to have someone stand against the Banshee Queen that she wouldn’t expect: her own maker.”</p><p>“Andra vaguely knew of a ritual that could resurrect Menethil, not as the undead monstrosity he had been, but the man he was,” said Cid. </p><p>“<em>A Barter For The Lost</em>,” Jaina muttered.</p><p>“Aye, lass,” the dwarf chimed in.</p><p>“So the desecration of his tomb…”</p><p>“Andra,” Cid affirmed with a nod. “And the Brotherhood promises to see to it that it is repaired.”</p><p>“What did she trade Nozdormu?” Kalec asked through gritted teeth as he folded his arms. “There’s only one means in Azeroth to purchase time, and for something like this, she’d have to go before him personally. What did she trade?”</p><p>“I assure you, Kalecgos,” said Cid, holding up a hand, “we raised the same concerns, yet she has been reluctant to tell us.” </p><p>“If I may,” Atori cut in, reaching for a thick book amongst the detritus on the table. He inhaled sharply as he began thumbing through absently. “After the attack on Icecrown, one of my injured brothers in the Ebon Blade bore witness to an exchange between the Banshee and her… champion, if you could call him that. He stated he was to return to his familial home in the Plaguelands, but she told him not to stand idly by. Andra and I began tracking his movements.” He stopped at a page towards the middle and handed the tome to Jaina. “We finally had the good fortune of him vacating the premises and we found this.”</p><p>The sorceress skimmed the page, Kalec at her shoulder. Her breath caught upon the list of targets: Thrall, Baine, Anduin and Mathias. She handed the book to Kalec and fumbled with the pouch on her belt, removing the communication coin. She held it in her palm and summoned the messages from both Valeera and Mathias. She watched Cid as he nodded, stealing a glance at his mistress.</p><p>“The Blightcaller is trying to buy back favor with Sylvanas,” Kalec said absently as he continued to peruse the information presented. “I’m not familiar with this. The Realm of Torment?”</p><p>Jaina quickly whipped her head to Kalec, taking the book back from him. “Thros,” she whispered. “They’ve taken them to Thros?”</p><p>Atori nodded. “Andra set out late in the night with <em>him</em> in tow. She said she had a feeling that she couldn’t prevent the capture but they could try to mount a rescue. She wouldn’t let anyone else accompany her.”</p><p>“She’d need a tether,” said Jaina warily. </p><p>“And that’s not something easily done by a single mage, let alone a dragon,” Kalec added. </p><p>Jaina closed the book and set it back upon a stack of notes on the table. “Thank you, Cid, for all of this. I don’t think we would be able to reach them this quickly without all of your assistance.”</p><p>“I want to go with you,” Atori said suddenly. “If there’s even a chance…”</p><p>Kalec glanced at his former lover. “Do you know where they are?”</p><p>“The entrance to Thros lies in Drustvar, in my homeland. That’s most likely where we’ll find them.”</p><p>He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re exhausted, Jaina, but do you think you can get us there? I don’t think I can carry the two of you that distance.”</p><p>Jaina nodded, issuing a quick message to Valeera with their plan before summoning a teleport to the one place in Kul Tiras she never thought she’d have to see again.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Jaina gasped as they appeared before Gol Inath. The portal pulsed between arcane energy and the awful taint of the realm that lay beyond. A golden thread led from the center of the doorway to a girl on her knees within a rune circle, straining what was left of her magic to keep the tether going. There was no telling how long she had been holding the ritual, but it was apparent she didn’t have much time left before it could potentially consume her and leave those inside trapped. A slight breeze fluttered near them and Jaina looked over to find another portal opening, revealing Valeera, Wrathion, and First Arcanist Thalyssra. </p><p>“We came as soon as Valeera received your message,” said the nightborne reassuringly. “We have been equally distressed at the loss of our Council members. I accompanied Valeera in the hope that I could provide some assistance in their retrieval.”</p><p>“Thank you, First Arcanist,” Jaina replied. She turned to her former lover. “Kalec?”</p><p>“I believe Wrathion, Thalyssra and I can help Andra strengthen the tether and take some of the strain off of her.” He placed a warm hand on her cheek and placed a soft kiss upon her brow. “Jaina, love.” Her breath caught at the old endearment he used a lifetime ago. “I know you want to help but I can feel your strength waning from the lack of rest. I cannot bring myself to allow you to put yourself or them in harm's way.” </p><p>Jaina closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. “Help her,” she whispered. Kalec pulled away and led them to the tethering circle.</p><p>“Go away, Kalec,” Andra snarled, bracing herself against the tether. “I need to do this on my own.”</p><p>“You’ll kill yourself and them,” Kalec retorted sharply as he stepped inside the circle with her. “Now let us help you!”</p><p>Jaina watched as the runes enveloped him, welcomed him, and the thread grew stronger. Wrathion and Thalyssra stepped inside and completed the circle, wefts of crimson and dusky violet adding to the chain. The power of the spell whipped the air around them like a squall, nearly pushing her, Valeera, and Atori off their feet. Jaina passed them to find the shadows of two figures, one nearly carrying the other as they approached the doorway from the other side.</p><p>Thrall crossed the threshold of the portal, Baine’s arm draped across his shoulders. The tauren’s knees gave out and he collapsed at the orc’s side, the way he had at Thunder Bluff on the eve they had rescued him from the Underhold. Jaina and Valeera rushed to them, the elf immediately tending to the Chieftain. </p><p>“Jaina?” Thrall rasped as he tried to quell his breathing. “How did you--”</p><p>“Did you see Anduin or Mathias?”</p><p>A shock of worry crossed the former warchief’s face. “There were others?”</p><p>Jaina nodded solemnly. </p><p>“The Blightcaller had a list of targets,” Atori offered. “Boon to purchase favor with his Queen.”</p><p>The sorceress turned to Valeera. “If I open a portal to Orgrimmar, do you think you can get them through safely?”</p><p>“Of course,” the elf replied, helping Baine to his feet. Thrall ambled to them, ducking under the tauren’s arm again to help him stay steady. “I’ll find my way back to Stormwind once they’re settled.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jaina,” Baine rumbled wearily. </p><p>Jaina shook out her hands. She didn’t have much magic left to spare, but she knew she had at least enough to get the portal open. She summoned the spell from the ether, holding it open by sheer will. </p><p>“I’ll send Thalyssra back once the others are retrieved.” Thrall nodded, disappearing last through the portal.</p><p>Jaina panted from the force of expending her magic, but she couldn’t afford to rest. She noticed that no one else had come through the doorway since Thrall and Baine. As quickly as they had exited, she thought for sure the rest wouldn’t be too far behind.</p><p>“What’s taking them so long?” she muttered.</p><p>“They’re deeper, darling,” Andra grit. “I’m having a harder time finding where to lead their guide.”</p><p>Jaina stared at the door, the black vapors pouring thick around the glowing blue tinge of death. She remembered her time beyond that portal, the months she lived with the torments of her past decisions, how the Drust twisted truths into lies. Thros had ways to turn even the most selfless act into shroud of guilt and regret, made you believe that deep down the scarred fate of the world was was paid for by blood that was never on your hands. She couldn’t stand it, couldn’t bring herself to make her friends suffer the way she had for even a moment longer.</p><p>She  turned to the circle, catching Kalec’s eye. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>“Jaina, what are you doing?” he called, but she couldn’t hear him, only the pounding of blood between her ears. The sorceress rushed the doorway, the calls of Kalec and Andra’s pleading falling on deaf ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted this chapter to be finished two days ago. This was probably the most difficult to put down, mainly because of the exposition. I'm hoping the pacing isn't terrible, and apologies that it's a tad short. I have Ch. 6 plotted out and it's definitely going to be a longer one. (Remember I mentioned I had to split Chapter 4?)</p><p>Comments as always are welcome and appreciated as they keep Anduin out of my social media.</p><p>Oh, and be sure to bring tissues to the next chapter. ^.~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friendship Dies and True Love Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the captured must face their personal torments to break free of Thros’ hold on their souls.</p><p>((Have tissues ready))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well<br/>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br/>Hope it gives you hell</em><br/>Recommended listening: Gives You Hell - All American Rejects</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taelia groaned as she winced sharply and pushed herself onto her knees. The last thing she remembered was being pushed into a wash of bright and cloying and chalk burning her throat. She choked out a series of coughs, trying to clear her lungs. She rolled the heel of her palm against her eyes trying to clear the headache that was trying to settle against her sinuses.  </p><p>Her eyes opened, trying to adjust to the dark surrounding her. The enclosing forest in her vision blurred, like looking into campfire smoke for too long. She tried to scan for any traces of her companions, but to no avail.</p><p>“Flynn?” she called. A rustling in the distance caught her attention, whipping her head in the direction of the sound. “Anduin?!” she called, louder. The skittering rushed past her to the other side, but still no one approached. “Mathias?” she said softly, barely a whisper as tears began to well in her eyes. She took a deep breath and got to her feet.</p><p>“This is stupid,” Taelia muttered to herself. “I’m a warrior, not some silly girl waiting for a rescue.” She squared her shoulders and made to take a step, but stopped at the sounds of pebbles being disturbed by one of the trees. She turned to find Flynn stepping into the clearing. Relief washed over her as she rushed to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. She fleetingly noticed his usual scent of salt and whiskey had taken a sweetly sour tang.</p><p>“Thank the tides,” she breathed. She felt his arms go lightly around her. “I was beginning to think I wouldn’t find you.” </p><p>“Nah, you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily,” Flynn replied as she pulled back and looked at him, earning a smirk from the captain. “Listen, I think I may have found a path out of here, but we need to get going. We really shouldn’t stay here long.” He took her hand gently and started to lead her out of the thicket into the dark.</p><p>As they walked through the sea of trees, she noticed it got darker and colder. She dropped her hand to wrap her arms around herself. She could still sense Flynn’s presence near her, but a feeling of dread still lingered. </p><p>A flickering of gold caught the corner of her eye. She tried to nonchalantly glance around her to find what she could only describe as a shimmering thread that seemed to lead the opposite direction to where they were trekking.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the way?” she asked carefully. “It feels like we’re just going further in.” </p><p>“Of course we are,” the pirate replied casually. “Human compass, me.”</p><p>Taelia stopped, staring as he moved a few paces away. Flynn, <em>her Flynn</em>, was never far from a set of maps or his trusty compass. <em>Never trust a man who uses his gut to navigate. It’ll surely get you shipwrecked or killed</em>, he’d told her ages ago when he was teaching her how to helm a ship.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” she said softly. “Maybe we should find the others.”</p><p>“They’ll be <em>fine</em>,” said Flynn, impatiently. “You shouldn’t worry so much, little Raven.”</p><p>That definitely caught her attention. She stared at him in disbelief. “You haven’t called me that in <em>years</em>,” Taelia said gravely, her voice low and incredulous. Her heartbeat quickened, and her breathing shallowed in fear.</p><p>“Haven’t I?”</p><p>“Not since we stopped sneaking into each other’s beds.”</p><p>A lazy smile creeped across Flynn’s lips that sent a chill down her spine. He stepped back to her, closing in and taking her hands. “Yeah, about that…”</p><p>“Where’s Mathias?” Taelia asked suddenly, tilting her head in defiance. </p><p>“He’s staying here, love,” he purred. “He’s reunited with, how did he put it? The only one who ever mattered, and really it’s for the best. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a fantastic lay, but I was getting a bit bored, to be honest.”</p><p>“How can you even say that?” she whispered, trying to shake him off. His cold hands clamped down on hers, the sickly sweet whiskey scent heightening and radiating off him. She didn’t fail to notice the golden thread had gotten closer to them. “He is <em>everything</em> to you.”</p><p>“Is this about the lion cub?” Flynn retorted with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Really, I don’t know what you see in that boy when you’ve had the touch of a <em>man</em>. Especially since you and I both know he’ll never tell you the truth about your father.”</p><p>Taelia’s chest tightened and she drew in a sharp breath. “That’s not true.”</p><p>“Innit, though?” He brushed his icy thumb roughly across the back of her hand and she tried again to pull away. “Come on, love. I know the truth that he’s too afraid to tell you, and when we get there I promise to tell you everything.”</p><p><em>Taelia</em>, an unfamiliar voice whispered in her head, <em>Stand still and close your eyes</em>.</p><p>She did as she was told, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she could. She felt her hands freed as warm palms cupped her face possessively. Lightly chapped lips captured hers reassuringly, but did not beg entrance. She tasted salt and honeymint tea, and none of the rancidly sweet whiskey she sensed before. She pulled back gently and opened her eyes, finding the same fear and trepidation, the same despair reflected in the cerulean staring back at her. She let go of the breath she had been holding.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re definitely the real one,” she muttered, nodding. “My imagination’s not <em>that</em> good.”</p><p>Flynn, the <em>real</em> Flynn, choked out a watery chuckle and scooped her into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She tilted her head and looked past him to a hulking, hooded figure behind him, holding off the imposter with the glowing talisman that held the tethering strand.</p><p>“<em>Go ahead and take them, Maw-Walker</em>,” it hissed, its eyes turning dewy black and twisting Flynn’s face into a cruel and twisted amalgamation. “<em>We still have claim on the others, and we shall have you, too</em>,” it added as it dissipated into the shadows.</p><p>“What was that… thing?” asked Taelia as she stepped out of Flynn’s embrace to approach the stranger.</p><p>“A deceiver,” he replied, still staring where it had been. “Shapeshifters that manipulate the truth to tell lies in order to convince you to stay in this realm. They feed on souls so it’s easier to transport them to the Maw.”</p><p>“The Maw?” inquired Taelia.</p><p>“Hell,” Flynn muttered to her. “He means Hell.”</p><p>The cadet turned her gaze back to the stranger, folding her arms and furrowing her brow in contemplation. “Why did it call you ‘Maw-Walker’?” she asked. </p><p>The stranger said nothing, letting the question hang in the pregnant pause between them. He still held the pendant in his hand, a small pulse in the glow shimmering against the darkness.</p><p>“Come,” he beckoned with an inclination of his head. “Remain close to the tether. Your friend, the king, is nearby.”</p><p>Flynn and Taelia walked a pace behind the stranger, staying close to either side of the tether as requested. Cautiously, as if she still couldn’t quite confirm that he was real, she took his hand, earning a soft squeeze.</p><p>“Hey, you don’t think he’s…” she trailed curiously.</p><p>“Oh, no. I <em>definitely</em> think he is,” he replied with a wave of his hand, letting the name hang between them unspoken. Taelia fell quiet again, trying to piece together in her head what she had just witnessed in the thickets. She felt him tug at her hand gently to get her attention. “Copper for ‘em.”</p><p>“Who was it for you?”</p><p>“My mum,” Flynn replied dismissively. “Wasn’t difficult to figure out it wasn’t her. I was practically sober and waiting when he found me,” he added, gesturing to their guide. “It took a bit to get through to you, however.”</p><p>“Did you see what it showed me?” asked Taelia. </p><p>“Kind of,” he admitted. “It was more like an outline or a shadow. It wasn’t as clear as my mum, but I could tell it was me. And I couldn’t hear it all that well. It was like a wall was between me and it. I could make out a bit of it, but...” </p><p>“It said that you and Anduin know the truth about my father,” she said hauntedly.</p><p>Flynn stopped walking, encouraging her to do the same. “I promised Mathias I would let Anduin handle it, and you know he’s going to hold me to that.” He sighed. “Look, what that <em>thing</em> said, it’s gonna eat at you. Don't let it. You’ve got to put it out of your head, else you’ll not reach Anduin. You’re the one, Tae. It can’t be me, and it can’t be him. <em>You</em> have to get through to him, make him realize you’re there, and then drag his arse out.” He gestured to the Maw-Walker. “He’ll take care of the blighter so you can focus on the lad, love.”</p><p>“Would you mind not calling me that for a while?”</p><p>Flynn softened, squeezing her hand and giving a resigned nod. “Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“He’s up here,” the Maw-Walker interrupted, holding back thick brushes of what seemed like oil-slicked black leaves opening to a clearing ahead. He motioned to Taelia to come forward. “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Taelia took a deep breath and dropped Flynn’s hand, stepping forward into the glade. She gasped as she saw Anduin. His arms were stretched upwards and out as if tied to the trees, his weight bearing down on his knees. He whimpered and mewled in torment and her heart cried out for him. </p><p>She rushed to him, dropping to her knees before him and trying to catch his line of sight. His eyes were glazed, the pupils blown. She could see the faint, transparent outline of hands passing over him, but she reminded herself what Flynn had said about ignoring it. She tried to touch him, earning a sharp shock at the contact, but pressed on.</p><p>“Anduin,” she tried cautiously. “It’s me, Taelia. Come on, I need you to come back to me.”</p><p>“You could try kissing him,” she heard Flynn offer from behind her.</p><p>“Not helping,” she shot back over her shoulder. She turned back to her task, his eyes roaming everywhere but to her. </p><p>“Please,” he rasped. “I don’t want this, any of this.” He cried out, his head pulling back painfully while fighting against the invisible restraints.</p><p>“It’s not real. You have to fight it.” She scooted closer to him, placing a gentle hand against his cheek. “Whatever it’s telling you, stop listening, stop letting it in.”</p><p>“<em>Such a pretty little mortal</em>,” the deceiver purred. “<em>So fragile, so fleeting</em>.” The shadow leaned in, nuzzling Anduin’s temple in front of her. She smelled the same molasses-sweet rot coming off of it. “<em>She may give you an heir, but you and I? I could lay the entirety of the earth at your feet, little princeling</em>.”</p><p>Taelia narrowed her eyes and pressed herself against Anduin, wrapping her arms around him tightly, anything to get him to feel her. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he could feel her warmth through the frigid cold of the deceiver’s touch. She pressed her face against his neck, her lips grazing next to his ear.</p><p>“I’m here, love,” she soothed softly. “I’m here, and I’m real, and I’m not letting go.” She felt a small twitch ripple across his skin. “That’s it, just a little bit more,” she coaxed as he started to shift under her. “Let it go, love. I’m right here to catch you.” </p><p>At that, Taelia heard the snap of restraint, an arm falling around her, clutching her shoulder like a lifeline. She turned her head, only pulling back enough to find his eyes, clear and bright. He puffed heavy breaths, gazing at her as if he hadn’t seen her in years. </p><p>“Taelia?” She smiled with relief and began peppering his face with kisses. The acrid stench of the deceiver cleared away from them as the Maw-Walker fended off the wight. Gingerly, she helped Anduin to his feet as Flynn approached them. “Mathias?” he asked the pirate. </p><p>“Not yet,” answered Flynn gravely. </p><p>“He’s even deeper still,” the Maw-Walker confirmed, tucking his pendant into his shirt and testing the tether. “You three should start heading out. Follow the tether and it’ll take you to the doorway.”</p><p>“You two can go, but I’m staying,” Flynn retorted defiantly. “I’m not leaving here without him.”</p><p>The Maw-Walker sighed in exasperation. “Look, I know you want to help your friend--”</p><p>“I don’t think you heard me properly.” Flynn made a show of clearing his throat before he glared at their guide. “I am not leaving here without… my… <em>mate</em>.”</p><p>“Tidemother help me,” Taelia muttered under her breath at the roll of the Maw-Walker’s eyes, “I hate translating for mainlanders.” She gave Anduin a sympathetic look, stepping away to approach Flynn's side. “He’s not calling Mathias ‘mate’ because they’re friends. He’s calling him ‘mate’ because that’s literally what he <em>is</em>.” She reached over and placed a gentle hand on Flynn’s arm. “Mathias is his lover,” she clarified.</p><p>The stranger averted his eyes and squared his jaw, nodding in understanding. “Get going towards the doorway,” he commanded Taelia as she went back to Anduin to steady him along the tether. He turned back to the pirate. “We don’t have that much time. His imprint is already starting to fade.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Flynn spat.</p><p>“It means if we dwindle too much longer, he could succumb to the deceivers. He could become fuel for the Maw.”</p><p>“Right, then.” Flynn took in a sharp breath and straightened to his full height. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>### </p><p> </p><p>Mathias drew a cleansing breath as he stood before the looming door of the Spymaster’s office. He swallowed hard and knocked. <em>Long, long, short, short, short.</em></p><p>“Enter,” came the command from within. </p><p>He entered silently, not even making a sound with his footsteps, to stand before the lacquered estate desk. Pathonia Shaw sat before a neat stack of parchments, glass quill in hand, her rings clacking against it as she scratched out a ciphered missive. </p><p>“You sent for me, Gran?” Her pen stopped mid-symbol and she raised her eyes to him, narrowing them as she took in his casual posture. </p><p>“Is that any way for you to address your Superior, Agent Shaw?” she hissed, raising an eyebrow. Immediately, he straightened: eyes forward, shoulders back, hands behind him with his right holding his left wrist, his feet planted in perfect alignment with his shoulders.</p><p>“No, ma’am,” he muttered, staring at the wall past her.</p><p>“I’ve received reports that you were out past curfew,” she stated evenly as she went back to writing the missive. Mathias opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her right hand as she continued to immaculately compose the cipher across the page. “Don’t bother formulating a lie, boy. I’ve got eyes on corners of this city that even you are unaware of.”</p><p>Pathonia completed the last symbol upon the parchment, blotting it before adding it to the stack to her right, dropping the pen into the inkwell with a fairly loud clink. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk as she folded her hands and steepled her index fingers. Mathias inhaled deeply under her scrutiny.</p><p>“You were running with that VanCleef boy again, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he choked, letting his gaze fall to her, “but it’s not--”</p><p>“Eyes front and recite the first rule of this organization,” she commanded sharply.</p><p>“Your life, first and foremost, is at the mercy and service to the Crown of Stormwind.”</p><p>“And yet, you cannot seem to bring yourself to follow that,” she said as she leaned back in her chair, moving her hands to her lap and tilting her head. “We are not afforded the luxury of personal endeavors, Mathias. Emotional attachments are a weakness. Need I remind you, it was that kind of weakness that got your mother killed.”</p><p>“No, ma’am,” he replied softly, his heart clenching.</p><p>“I’ll not have you defying me again, else you’ll find yourself demoted down to Fourth Finger, shoveling shit out of the barracks. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>“This… <em>dalliance</em> you have with the VanCleef boy, it ends now,” she commanded icily. “You’re dismissed for the rest of today <em>and</em> tomorrow, Agent. Without pay.” He bowed his head and turned to exit the office, his hand on the door handle when she stopped him. “And, Mathias?” she said, not looking up from the next parchment before her. “You’ll end it with the other one, as well.”</p><p>His brow furrowed in confusion as he left the room, leaning against the door. <em>Other one?</em> he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, contemplating his grandmother’s words, when he felt a gentle warmth against his cheek. </p><p>“<em>Tides, you’re young, mate.</em>”</p><p>Mathias whipped his head in the direction of the soft, melodic voice, finding nothing there. He shook his head as he kicked off the door to exit the compound. </p><p>He stormed down the cobbled street of Old Town, ducking into the central alley that led to the apartment he shared with his grandmother. He looked around to see if he was followed, making sure to glance up at the rooftop, but found no one spying on him. He burst into the apartment, slamming the door behind him, muttering curses under his breath as he began to frantically unbuckle his pauldrons, fumbling clumsily with the clasp. He had just started with his belt when a banging sound from the floor startled him from his rage.</p><p>“You alright there, Mattie?” A crop of messy black hair and glinting blue eyes grinned cheekily from the hole in his living space floor.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Ed,” he growled, crouching next to the crawlspace opening. “A little warning, next time, yeah?”</p><p>“How bad was it?” Edwin asked as he folded his arms over the edge of the hole, resting his head on them as he peered up at the redhead, his heart-shaped mouth turned up in a playful smirk. </p><p>“About as you would expect,” said Mathias with a sigh, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. “Two days pay deducted, recitation of Organization policy, the threat of being demoted to cleaning outhouses. Oh, and swearing to never associate with you again.”</p><p>“Ouch,” winced Edwin. “I swear I kept us along the blind spots.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Mathias rubbed his forehead, “we must have been followed, because someone reported us back to Pathonia.”</p><p>“It was probably that asshole, Romano. That fuckwit would suck your sweet old Gran’s left tit if it meant he could take your place as a First Finger.” The redhead flicked his glance to find the other boy’s head tilted. “And don’t give me that ‘my Gran has eyes everywhere’ shit again. Pathonia knows fuck all about Stormwind compared to the son of the man who laid the bricks.”</p><p>Mathias let out a soft chuckle. “Why are you here, Ed?” </p><p>“I came to liberate you, of course,” said the boy, mischief dancing in his eyes. </p><p>“Did you not hear what I said less than two minutes ago?” the redhead smiled incredulously. “I’m on probation. Pathonia will string me up by my dick if she catches me sneaking out.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy, Mattie,” Edwin whined. </p><p>“<em>Tides be damned, that’s why you never let me call you that</em>.” Mathias shivered as he felt that warmth again, like a strong hand caressing his neck.</p><p>“Just let me show you this one thing.” The boy took Shaw’s hand. It was cold as ice. “I promise I’ll have you back way before Pathonia comes back from Waltion’s.”</p><p>“What?” Mathias asked incredulously.</p><p>“Shit, all this time and you <em>still</em> don’t know about that,” muttered Edwin to himself. “Come on,” he tugged on his hand, coaxing him towards the tunnel, “we don’t have all day.”</p><p>Shaw followed the boy into the crawlspace, ducking beneath the beam that stabled the floor above. The foul stench of rancid molasses hit him immediately, causing him to gag and pull a face. </p><p>“The fuck <em>is</em> that?” he asked, trying to cover his nose and mouth.</p><p>“The fuck is what?” Edwin paused and turned to him. </p><p>“That smell. It’s awful.”</p><p>“I don’t smell anything,” the other boy shrugged. “This way,” he gestured down the path, taking Mathias’ hand again. </p><p>They moved along the tunnel at a leisurely pace, little rays of light filtering in from storm drain covers above their heads. Shaw couldn’t help but feeling a presence following them, roughly two paces behind. Every so often, when he could be sure that Edwin wouldn’t notice, he’d glance over his shoulder, still finding the space behind them empty. </p><p>They came upon the fork in the tunnel and he paused. Something in the back of his mind came a whisper, a memory. <em>Take the tunnel down to the fork and make a left. It’ll lead you to your study</em>. It sounded like his own voice, tinged with age.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Edwin asked, standing before a third passage in the fork, a passage Mathias could have sworn wasn’t there before. He shook his head, following the boy into the tunnel.</p><p>The further they walked, the darker the passage became, no longer illuminated from above. His breath quickened and he felt that warm hand slip into his, like it was always meant to be there. Even though he could feel the dread washing over him, that lingering presence stayed at his side, calming him with an odd familiarity he couldn’t put a finger on.</p><p>Finally, Edwin stepped out into a clearing, standing aside the opening of the tunnel for Mathias to pass through. The space was roughly the size of his apartment, lined by oily-sheened trees and brush. He moved to the center of the glade, looking all around him and thankful that whatever the entity was in the tunnel was still at his side, its comforting  hand on the small of his back. </p><p>“Alright, Ed. I give. Where in Light’s name are we?” He pulled his gaze back to Edwin, who was staring at him with a tilt of his head and a fondness he couldn’t describe. </p><p>“Truth be told, I’ve missed the fuck out of you,” the boy purred, stepping closer. “But then again, I’m probably lying,” he added playfully.</p><p>Shaw narrowed his eyes and shook his head in confusion. “What the hell are you on about? We were together last night.”</p><p>“No, Mathias,” said Edwin with a soberness that left a chill down his spine. “We haven’t seen each other in a very long time.” </p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Shaw muttered and rolled his eyes and started to turn away to go back to the tunnel.</p><p>“Tidemother’s tits, Mattie,” exclaimed the boy in exasperation. </p><p>Mathias froze. No, that wasn’t right. He turned back around slowly and swallowed the lump in his throat, hard. “Where did you learn that phrase?” he whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Edwin replied, taken aback. “It sounded good rolling off the tongue.”</p><p>Shaw closed his eyes, his breath wavering as blood pounded in his ears. “How long?”</p><p>“I think you know the answer to <em>that</em> question, Mathias,” the boy said gravely.</p><p>“Fifteen years.” The redhead opened his eyes to avert them to the ground at Edwin’s feet.</p><p>“That’s right. Fifteen years. Do you remember sending those, what are you calling them these days? Champions? Sending someone else into the mines because you couldn’t bring yourself to kill me on your own. What did they bring back to you when they were done?”</p><p>“Your bandana,” whispered Mathias.</p><p>“Did you even notice I wasn’t wearing it?” </p><p>Shaw closed his eyes again, tears streaking his face as he let the silence grow between them. He inhaled a shaky breath, the affectionate hand on his back beginning to stroke between his shoulder blades in reassurance. He slowly opened his eyes to find Edwin moving closer to him.</p><p>“I’m not angry with you. You’re here with me. We can be together again,” he pleaded hopefully. </p><p>Mathias shook his head. “No, Ed, we can’t.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Edwin nodded with a sneer. “The reformed ex-pirate. You know that’s no better than a hunter taming a castrated direwolf, yeah? Fucking useless. I mean, where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“Stop it,” Mathias warned. </p><p>“You don’t want that, Mattie,” the boy challenged, his voice low and silky. “He doesn’t know you like I do. I know you want the danger, the thrill. You want to be in the dark… <em>with me</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve moved on, Edwin,” implored Shaw. </p><p>“Really?” he said dangerously. “Say his name.”</p><p>“Flynn,” Mathias whispered. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” Edwin mocked, holding a hand up to his ear. “The whole thing, nice and loud for the folks back in the free seats.”</p><p>“Flynn Fairwind.”</p><p>“That’s it,” he replied, feigning being impressed. “He’s here with us, you know.” Edwin flicked his glance over Mathias’ shoulder, a venomous grin playing across his heart-shaped lips. “Do you know the consequence for lingering too long, pup?”</p><p>Shaw slowly followed Edwin’s gaze to find a faint outline of someone standing near, the hand on his back moving up to cup the back of his head. “Flynn?” He watched it turn to him, nodding.</p><p>“It won’t be too much longer before he’s food for the Maw, then it’s just you and me, Mattie,” said Edwin. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself, blighter,” Mathias heard Flynn snarl as he materialized next to him, a glowing thread surrounding them. “He’s all yours, Maw-Walker.” </p><p>A flash of bright white broke the darkness, illuminating the trees as it knocked the deceiver off its feet, Edwin’s eyes and mouth spilling with inky black as Flynn’s guide towered over it menacingly.</p><p>“Run back to your master,” the stranger commanded with a sneer.</p><p>“<em>Best hurry, Maw-Walker. Their time’s about up and it’s a long walk back to the doorway</em>,” it rasped as it skittered back into the shadows beyond the trees.</p><p>The Maw-Walker turned back to them. “Grab the tether and hold on,” he instructed as he held the pendant in one hand and the thread in the other. “I’m going to have them pull us out and it’s not going to be pleasant.”</p><p>The red and violet strings of the thread pulsed as the area lit up a bright gold. Flynn’s smile was the last thing Mathias registered as his vision went white.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s making who nervous,” Anduin muttered as Taelia passed him for what seemed the eightieth time in her pacing, one arm wrapped around herself while she chewed on the opposite thumbnail.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” she whined. “They’re worrying the piss out of me. You heard what he said. They don’t have that much time to get Mathias out.” She glanced over at the rune circle where the four figures fought to keep the tether steady, the odd flicker pulsing down the line into the open portal. She felt a hand upon her shoulder, finding Anduin shakily on his feet next to her. “Sit back down. You need to rest.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he insisted. “I need to stretch my legs anyway.” She leaned in and gingerly placed her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the doorway. </p><p>Quick as a blink, the tether emitted a strong pulse down to the circle, the thread snapping back to the conduit, blazing the rune circle. The strands running to three of the four blinked out, leaving just the blonde elf with a cycle of energy coursing through her.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Taelia called, frantic. </p><p>“She’s pulling them out,” the man with the blue hair replied (Kalecgos, she recalled Anduin telling her), his expression hopeful. </p><p>Taelia took a tentative step forward, glancing over her shoulder just long enough to make sure Anduin was still good on his feet before the mage cried out in an agonized scream. They shielded their eyes as a flash of light pushed a ring of bright energy out from the rune circle. </p><p>When Taelia looked back, the portal and the rune circle had gone dormant. When she registered the three figures standing before the doorway, she broke into a run, leaving Anduin to hobble stiffly behind her, surprising them all by flinging herself into Mathias’ very confused arms.</p><p>“Thank the Tides, you’re alright,” she gasped through tears, holding his neck tightly. She felt him turn his head as Flynn chuckled nearby. </p><p>“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s glad you’re safe, mate,” Flynn smirked as he gently placed a soothing hand on her back, while Mathias’ arms finally snaked around her waist. </p><p>“I’m alright, lass,” the spymaster muttered into her neck to console her. After a few moments, he brought his hands up to her arms, coaxing her to let go. She pulled back, heat flaring her cheeks as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry,” she apologized before giving Flynn a quick hug as well. “You two had me beside myself.”</p><p>“We were all worried,” Anduin added, reaching for her as she stepped out of the captain’s embrace. </p><p>“Well, I, for one, want a bed,” Flynn announced, turning to Shaw. “Yours or mine, I don’t rightly care. I just want to sleep for a week and forget all about this fucking mess,” he added as he turned to the portal waving a hand. Taelia watched him stop abruptly, however, as the blonde elf scrambled to them, staring in horror at the closed portal.</p><p>“Andra?” their guide asked tentatively as he placed his hands on her shoulders, ducking his head to catch her gaze from the doorway. “Andra, what is it? What's wrong?”</p><p>“Where’s Jaina,” she asked, shaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments as always are welcome and appreciated. Although I must admit that Anduin's still super distracted as ever.</p><p>So, this entire story came about from a scene that formed when I listened to the referenced song in the top notes. Said scene did evolve over the past week or so into the finished product; originally it wasn't going to be young Shaw, but my non-WoW bestie who has been reading this over with me kept sending gifs of who she was picturing as she read and... well now I can't unsee that shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Good Man Goes to War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Maw-Walker must confront his own atrocities in order to pull Jaina from the fray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>What you gonna do now?<br/>It's your reflection looking back to pull you down<br/>So are you gonna die today or make it out alive?<br/>You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly</em><br/>Recommended Listening - Phoenix, League of Legends ft. Chrissy Costanza &amp; Cailin Russo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, ‘where’s Jaina?’” asked the Messenger with a quivering breath.</p>
<p>Andra trembled as she stared at the darkened doorway. They had tried, she and Kalec both, to call out to the sorceress before she jumped through the open portal, but it had been too late. All four of them had sent the Messenger guide points to Jaina through the tether, but the look on his face told her clearly that he didn’t get them. </p>
<p>“She wasn’t a target,” he said, his brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“And neither were they,” Andra countered, gesturing to Flynn and Taelia.</p>
<p>“We watched the rangers push them in. All of them.”</p>
<p>“Jaina ran in after Thrall and Baine were released,” Kalec replied solemnly as he came up to Andra’s side. </p>
<p>“And you <em> let her </em>?” the Messenger spat, rounding on Kalec. </p>
<p>“We didn’t have a choice,” the former Aspect said gravely. “Either we break the tether to keep her out here, putting all of you in danger, or send traces of her location through it.” </p>
<p>The messenger shook his head. “I received nothing down the tether on Jaina, only the hostages that we were aware of.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand how you weren’t able to sense her. There were two extra that weren’t on the list and we led you to them like it was nothing,” said Andra, bewildered. “You should have been able to find her. There has to be something we missed,” she added as she pulled her field journal out of her satchel and started flipping through its contents. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Anduin said softly as he stepped forward. “Did you say ‘targets’?” Andra paused long enough to give a curt nod to Atori. </p>
<p>“There was an incident in Northrend,” the death knight explained, “instigated by the Banshee. Blightcaller arrived shortly after to report that he had failed a mission in Zandalar.” Andra didn’t fail to notice Fairwind’s wince. “She instructed him to ‘not stand idly by’. When we received this information, the Brotherhood started scouting him and his movements. We discovered a list of high profile targets and a plot to have them put out of the way.” He gestured to the doorway. “In there.”</p>
<p>Andra groaned, wincing as she flipped a page backward in her book. “Please stop blathering, Atori. I can barely read my own cipher.” She looked up as Mathias stepped to her.</p>
<p>“Mind if I?” he asked gently, holding out his hand. She flipped the book around for him to take from her fingers.</p>
<p>“Knock yourself out, darling. It’s <em> your </em> code, after all.” She folded her arms and watched him skim the page as he muttered passages to himself before stopping a finger midway down the text.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” he said, glancing up. “Here, about returning to the Realm...”</p>
<p>Andra snatched the book out of Shaw’s grasp and quickly read through the cipher once more, glancing up in realization. She gazed about the expectant faces with dread.</p>
<p>“Has Jaina been in there before?” she asked carefully. She noticed several pairs of eyes avert from her. “Has she?” </p>
<p>Taelia stepped forward hesitantly. “Lady Ashvane had her sentenced to Fate’s End on grounds of treason to the Admiralty when she arrived to ask Kul Tiras for aid. She was in there for months before Katherine was able to bring her out through there,” she gestured to the dormant entry.</p>
<p>Andra sighed in defeat, glancing back down at the text before her. “Why didn’t we stop her, Kalec,” she whispered with a shake of her head. Her clutchmate put a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We didn’t know, sister,” he soothed.</p>
<p>She skimmed over the list again. Thrall, Baine, Anduin. Her eyes drew to Shaw’s name and lingered. <em> Why would he target three leaders and a subordinate? </em> she thought to herself. <em> Why Shaw? </em>When the answer clearly came upon her, it shocked her to her core.</p>
<p>“They weren’t targets,” gasped Andra, softly, pulling her gaze back up to the Messenger. “They were bait.” She sighed and placed the book back in her pouch. “It didn’t matter if they were rescued, as long as <em> she </em> went in.”</p>
<p>“Because Jaina’s magic is as powerful, if not moreso, than whatever Sylvanas is wielding,” Thalyssra offered earnestly. “She’s more of a threat than any of you, combined.”</p>
<p>“Nathanos knew she’d come for us,” Anduin said sadly, his voice low, Taelia hugging his arm. </p>
<p>“And he knew she would be trapped,” the cadet added. An uneasy silence befell the group. </p>
<p>“I could go in,” Kalec said through the din. “I could see if I could sense her through the arcane, try to pull her out.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Andra replied in horror. “We don’t know what that place has the capability to do to one of <em> us </em>. What if it tainted you like it did Ysera? No, we need you out here to help with opening the door.”</p>
<p>“I’m going back in,” the Messenger cut in, Andra whipping back to him. “I’ve walked those realms for six Light-forsaken years. I’m the only one who can move between them.”</p>
<p>Andra stepped closer to him, fighting back tears as she felt the conviction tumbling off of him. “I can open the door, but I can’t tether you.” She held out her hand expectantly. “If you go in there, you have to face your own damned atrocities to find her.”</p>
<p>“The locket?” he asked, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“It’s too entwined between you both that it’s blocking you from her. Now hand it over.” She watched him peer past her, flicking glances amongst their faces one by one before looking down at her again. He swallowed hard and pulled back his hood before reaching under his collar for the golden chain, pulling it over his head. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he rasped, holding the locket against her hand, not quite letting go, “but break the enchantment on it.”</p>
<p>“I planned on it, darling,” she whispered soberly, pulling her hand back to let his fingers fall  from it, revealing the truth to them all as his straight golden hair fell across his shoulders, his ice-blue eyes holding a melancholy that bore into her.</p>
<p>Arthas.</p>
<p>“Jaina held a communication coin,” Andra heard Kalec behind her. “Do you still have the other half?” She turned her attention away from Arthas as she clutched the locket.</p>
<p>“I disposed of it in the throne room when we were taken,” replied Mathias somberly. Thalyssra stepped forward, holding a talisman to him, the Uncrowned Insignia.</p>
<p>“Valeera slipped this to me on our way here,” she said as she handed the token to Shaw.</p>
<p>“Have Jaina use it when you’re back at the entrance so that we can reopen the doorway,” Kalec instructed, nodding to Andra.</p>
<p>Andra held out the locket, pulling the last of her magic into it to create the pulse to open the door, feeling Kalec, Wrathion and Thalyssra aiding in the spell to strengthen it again. The entry glowed once more with an eerie aqua blue veiled with black mists. Arthas turned to the door when Andra called to him.</p>
<p>“Paladin!” He paused and glanced at her. “Light be with you, for I won’t be,” she whispered. At that, he disappeared through the portal, the glow pulsing out as it closed behind him.</p>
<p>Andra stood rooted for a moment, staring at the locket. She inhaled sharply as she clutched her fingers around the metal tightly, feeling the concealment charm breaking around it. She raised her eyes, glancing about the group gathered when she felt Kalec’s warm hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Leave it, brother,” she said evenly, not looking at him. “Help them with the doorway when you receive word.” Squaring her shoulders and lifting her head, she stepped away from Kalec’s touch to Anduin, pressing the locket into his hands before brushing past them. She managed to get a few steps away before she felt another hand clutching her arm to stop her.</p>
<p>“Andra, please,” Wrathion soothed. She shook him off and glared at him with disgust.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you done enough?” she hissed as she stalked away from the tree and into the darkness.</p>
<p>The black dragon straightened his garment and turned back to the others, his eyes falling on Anduin before flicking briefly to Taelia. He folded his arms and smirked. “Well then,” he purred. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”</p>
<p>Anduin averted his eyes. “No,” he replied simply, turning away to have Taelia lead him to the other side of the thicket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>###</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Can you feel it, my son, closing in all around you? The sins of the past have finally caught up to you. You will be called to account for all the atrocities you've committed, the unspeakable horrors you've let loose upon this world. </em>
</p>
<p>He could feel the deceivers skittering around him through the trees, whispering in voices as familiar to him as if they had spoken to him yesterday. He couldn’t dwell, he needed to find her and get them out of there before she was drawn through the back door. If she touched the Maw, it would be too late.</p>
<p>He came upon another clearing, much like the last. He knew they drew a pattern in the realm, a never-ending puzzle. His eyes adjusted to the little bit of light offered, wishing he had the beacon of the locket with him to stave off the blighters he knew lurked on the edges, waiting to torment him. </p>
<p>
  <em> Demons run when a good man goes to war. </em>
</p>
<p>He whipped around, looking for the bearer of <em> that </em> taunting voice, as clear and chilling as the last time he had heard it. “Show yourself, blighter,” he called, spinning around trying to see beyond the trees. </p>
<p>“Come now, sweet prince. Is that any way to greet an old friend?” he heard from above. He turned his head upwards to find the Banshee lounging on a decrepit branch, one leg dangling idly, her expression a twisted amalgamation between boredom and smugness as she slid her eyes lazily at him. </p>
<p>“Where is she?” he sneered. </p>
<p>“Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise,” she sing-songed.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for your riddles, deceiver. I won’t ask again.” He glared at her unblinking, placing his hand on the pommel of the blade at his hip.</p>
<p>“That’s charming,” she purred. “Who’s to say I’m not real, love?” She dropped lithely from the branch before him, straightening to her full height. “You stand at the precipice of my hell. You may have been Zovaal’s plaything, the center of his amusement for a time, but you were rendered useless when the Lightbringer dumped you into that pit.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve damned everyone and everything I’ve ever loved in his name. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Even the mighty are rendered nameless by time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Every king must kneel before death. </em>
</p>
<p>His own foul words whispered around him as he fought to retain control. “I’m not one of them, blighter. I’ve walked this realm for far longer than you can imagine. I <em> will </em> find her and lead her out. You hold no claim on her.”</p>
<p>The Banshee began to circle around him, trilling her fingertips up his arm as she passed. The scent of molasses and death, cloyingly sour and sweet, pulsed off of her in radiating waves. “Oh, my sweet little prince,” she hummed, “do you honestly believe this to be your well-deserved second chance?”</p>
<p>
  <em> We should have stopped him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He never would have turned. </em>
</p>
<p><em> He’d still be alive </em>.</p>
<p>Her lips curled into a sneer as Jaina’s whispers echoed off the trees. “You could have married and bedded her everyday until the end of time but your destiny would have still found a way,” she continued. “Stratholme would have still been purged and the slaughter of thousands of innocents would have still been on your hands.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t watch you do this. </em>
</p>
<p>“That cursed blade would have still found your hands and you would have still killed your father without even a second thought,” she taunted. A breeze swirled around them, stirring the stench and twisting the whispers.</p>
<p>
  <em> What is this? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What are you doing, my son? </em>
</p>
<p>“Quel’Thalas would have still been desecrated and you would have still murdered me and turned me into this… abomination.” </p>
<p><em> After all you’ve put me through, woman, the last thing I’ll give you is the peace of death </em>.</p>
<p>“Torturing me, raping me, bending me to your twisted will.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Life is pain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hope fails. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Now, you understand. </em>
</p>
<p>“Until, at last, taking that fucking frozen throne,” she spat. “And to what end, sweet little prince? Defeated by a band of humble champions, schoolboys and farmhands wearing their daddy’s silver plate. And who do they fight for now? A boy-king sitting atop a tarnished golden throne.”</p>
<p>
  <em> The Horde has no exclusive claim to regrets. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The ghosts of the past haunt us as well. </em>
</p>
<p>She stood before him once more, her eyes narrowing in scrutiny as she tilted her head. “Was it the blaze of glory you had always imagined? The great victory of Lich King?” The playful smirk fell from her lips. “That victory was <em> theirs </em> . Your death meant <em> nothing </em> . You were <em> replaced. </em>” Her eyebrows knitted together in a pout. “By noble Bolvar Fordragon. Pathetic,” she snipped mockingly.</p>
<p><em> You lot have known the fate of Bolvar Fordragon for Tides know how long, and you’re all too scared shitless to tell a </em> twenty year old girl <em> what happened to her father. </em></p>
<p>“You’re wrong,” he growled, his voice low. “That destiny is no longer mine. Six years is a long time to contemplate one’s own regrets. And <em> she </em> is the one regret I could never let go of. Not in that life, nor this one.” He squared his jaw defiantly into a sneer and narrowed his eyes at the Banshee. “Now lead me to her, or get the hell out of my way and run back to your master, fiend.”</p>
<p>“You belong to the Maw,” she hissed, starting to take a step back. “Never forget that.” As she disappeared through the trees, he heard her whisper once more into his ear. </p>
<p>
  <em> Demons run, but count the cost. The battle’s won, but the child is lost. </em>
</p>
<p>He heaved a great sigh, asking the deaf ears of the Light to help him forge a path to the sorceress. To his surprise, the oil-skinned trees ahead of him moved aside, creating a straight path.</p>
<p>His feet moved swiftly. He was unsure of how much time was wasted with the deceiver, if it even <em> was </em> a deceiver. His heart lurched as he ventured further, much deeper than he had before with the tether. Somehow, he knew he was getting close, the whispers of Jaina’s voice starting to whip past him.</p>
<p>
  <em> I should have tried harder. </em>
</p>
<p><em> I wasn’t strong enough </em>.</p>
<p>
  <em> Forgive me. </em>
</p>
<p>He needed her to hang on. He needed her to fight. Light be damned, she was the anchor to his soul. She always had been. Even in his darkest hour, she was the last sliver of his humanity that stayed his hand. All those years ago, as he fought against the monster, she was situated right there at his heart, keeping him from destroying everything.</p>
<p>He stumbled into the final clearing, the sickly sweet stench overwhelming as the grey fog cascaded out of the back door. </p>
<p>The Maw.</p>
<p>The four deceivers the other hostages had encountered previously pawed at Jaina, their faces twisted and discharging with black silt. He recalled their stolen faces’ names as they cackled and gurgled filth around her thrashing body, digging her heels into the dirt: Shaw, Flynn, Wrathion, Edwin. </p>
<p>“Jaina!” he called. </p>
<p>“<em> She’s ours, </em>” the spymaster snarled, inky vitriol dripping down his goateed chin, as the pirate hovered above him, stroking her hair with a pale hand. The stonemason thief snickered from his spot at her thigh.</p>
<p>“<em> You’re too late, Maw-Walker, </em>” added the black dragon’s humanoid form, clinging to her belly. </p>
<p>He rushed to her, cradling her face into his hands. Her eyes were vacant, pupils blown and glazed over. He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering reassurances across her lips. He felt a twitch to her cheek under his palm and he pulled back, searching her face for a sign of recognition. </p>
<p>
  <em> You don’t have to tell me the path to hell is laid with good intentions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tides know, I once loved a good man who paved it. </em>
</p>
<p>“Come on,” he whispered, his heart thudding against his chest. “Fight it, love. You’re stronger than you know. <em> Fight </em>.” </p>
<p>Her skin beneath his palms grew so cold it burned, but he kept a firm hold. He wouldn’t let her go, begging to give her the strength to break free. Her eyes frosted over in crackling ice and the wind began to whip around them, the deceivers struggling to keep their claws gripped around her. Brilliant light began to swarm her. He glanced down at her hands, laden with orbs that seemed to be filled with the glow of a visible breath exhaled on a snowy day. Before he could blink, an ice bomb greater than any arcane explosion he’d ever seen blew outwards, reverberating with the shrill cry of her blood curdling scream. </p>
<p>He shielded his arms across his eyes as he flew across the realm, landing on his back. He pushed up on his hands, finding himself in the darkness sitting before the dormant portal. He panted in terror, sure that he had failed, until he heard her in the din. </p>
<p>“Arthas?!” she called, the sound of her footfalls echoing in his heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Jaina!” he answered back, trying to find her in the dark. He got to his feet and took a tentative step forward when she broke through the line of trees, rushing to him to thrust herself into his embrace.</p>
<p>“You found me. You came for me,” she gasped into his neck. “Light damn you, you came for me.” </p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her tears against him. “Of course I did,” he whispered. “I’m sorry it took so long. I’m so sorry... for everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” she hiccoughed. “I don’t care about any of it. You <em> came </em> for me.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We need to leave, now. They said you had some sort of charmed coin?”</p>
<p>Jaina nodded, reaching into the leather pouch on her belt for her stormsilver coin, still trying to regain her breath. “Mathias?” she asked.</p>
<p>Arthas shook his head. “He said he had to toss it when they were captured. Call the other one, he has it.” </p>
<p>He watched her close her fingers firmly around the token and squeeze her eyes shut, her lips moving lightly without making a sound. As she blinked her eyes open, the entry lit up and he took her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>###</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaina inhaled a cleansing breath as her feet passed the threshold of Gol Inath, clearing her sinuses of the remnants of the rotten sweetness that lay behind them. She coughed a few times as she regained her bearings, lifting her gaze to find her companions moving towards them, Anduin placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and took him into a hug, pulling back when she felt him wince.</p>
<p>“Did they hurt you?” she asked shakily. He shook his head tentatively.</p>
<p>“Just a bit sore,” he rasped. “I wasn’t held in the most comfortable of positions. Nothing a bit of sleep and a Prayer of Mending won’t ease in the morning.” She didn’t fail to notice him flick a glance at Wrathion warily before she turned her attention to the rest of the group. </p>
<p>Thalyssra stepped forward, offering a conjured flask. “Take this. I can feel your magic waning.” Jaina took in several gulps, the crisp, effervescent water soothing her as she felt her mana stores replenishing. “I should get us back to Orgrimmar,” the First Arcanist said, gesturing to Wrathion. “I’ll have Valeera report back with word of Thrall and Baine’s well-being. Lor'themar will be pleased to hear that the armistice held true to avert the altercation that occurred this night.” She gently took Jaina’s hand and clasped it between both of hers. “It has been my honor, and I will see to it that the Council doubles their efforts to find the Blightcaller <em> and </em> Sylvanas.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, First Arcanist,” Anduin nodded. “We appreciate the assistance.”</p>
<p>The nightborne mage stepped away, taking Wrathion by the forearm as she opened a portal to the Horde capital. Jaina noted the fleeting glance the black dragon gave to the king as he stepped through after Thalyssra before the portal blinked out.</p>
<p>Jaina looked around to the rest of her companions. It had been such an intense few days and everyone looked weary. She took another sip of the water, feeling a warm hand on the small of her back. She looked up, Arthas at her side, not smiling but looking hopeful. She tilted her head against his shoulder before catching Kalec’s eye at the edge of her vision. She took a deep breath before placing a soft hand on Arthas’ arm for a moment before stepping away from the group to approach the dragon.</p>
<p>“Andra?” she asked tentatively. </p>
<p>“She left,” Kalec replied, “just after she opened the door for him to go back for you.” He looked up, his eyes full of a longing that left Jaina with a knot in her gut. “She’s either on her way back to the Brotherhood or to Northrend. Her movement is a little erratic for me to sense.”</p>
<p>“Kalec, I--”</p>
<p>“Jaina,” he breathed, closing the distance between them. “I think I understand what she’s going through. It wasn’t long ago I felt much the same way.” He placed his warm hand against her cheek and she leaned into it. “I hope you find some solace in this second chance, but remember he’s on borrowed time.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Don’t be a stranger, and by the Aspects, interrupt a Council meeting every now and then.” </p>
<p>She let out a soft laugh. “I will. Thank you, Kalec.” She watched as he transformed and flew out into the night.</p>
<p>“Tidemother’s <em> tits </em> , can we <em> please </em> get the fuck out of here, now?” Flynn whinged behind her, pulling her away from reverie. “I meant it when I said I wanted a bed. My bed. Mathias’ bed. Fuck, I’ll take Arthas’ bed if given the opportunity. I don’t rightly give a shit, I just want <em> sleep, </em>” he cried. </p>
<p>Jaina joined the rest of them in a hearty laugh as she ramped up a portal for Boralus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>p.s. Flynn lied.</p>
<p>Epilogue being posted right after. Comments always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winds Be At Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fortnight after their ordeal within the Realm of Torment, our heroes prepare to embark on an expedition to help Arthas come to terms with the magnitude of his past indiscretions, while keeping a eye out for the Banshee Queen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Our lives are made<br/>In these small hours<br/>These little wonders<br/>These twists and turns of fate<br/>Time falls away<br/>But these small hours<br/>These small hours still remain</em><br/>Recommended Listening: Little Wonders - Rob Thomas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Two weeks later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mathias signed what seemed like the fiftieth missive, blotting it as he pushed it onto the stack to his right, propping his elbow on the table he was using as a makeshift desk and leaning his cheek into his hand. He dropped the ebony dip pen into the inkwell with his left hand, flexing his fingers from the foreign feel it left. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to use his proffered glass quill since they had returned from Kul Tiras, the twisted memory rearing its head every time he looked at it. He could barely sit in his office for long periods without bile rising to his throat, but at least he was sleeping better, especially since Flynn had returned from the quick run to Booty Bay for Cyrus.</p><p>A soft rap sounded at the cabin door, the familiar single line SI:7 sequence to alert the presence of an operative, his second-in-command popping his small, apple-green head into the chamber.</p><p>“You wanted a brief, Boss?” Renzik asked hesitantly, awaiting instruction.</p><p>“Come on in and have a seat, Shiv,” said Shaw, pushing out a chair with his foot. The goblin closed the door behind him and ambled over to the offered seat and clambored himself upon it, his feet just hanging off the edge. He plopped a thick journal onto the lacquered surface in front of him and pulled out a self-inking pen he had skivved off Kelsey Steelspark on his way down from the main office in Old Town. “Where are we with the purge?”</p><p>“Got six of ‘em in the ol’ Hogg’s cell, double locked with extra security detail. We’re still looking for stragglers. That demon hunter with the funny name you picked up during the war’s proven pretty useful in sniffing ‘em out. </p><p>“Had some operatives chase a handful of the deaders down to Westfall. Word came back that they were trying to regroup in the mines.” Shaw tried to quell a shiver that went across his skin. “We’re sending reinforcements as we can afford ‘em, but we’re gonna have to start recruiting soon to fill their stations.”</p><p>Mathias sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I have a few Fourths scouting the wards in Boralus for potentials, but have Romano comb the stocks again, will you?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Boss. What about Blightcaller and the Banshee?”</p><p>“The Lord Commander and Lieutenant Alleria are continuing their efforts in searching for Windrunner. I’ve already sent a missive to commission Shadowmore to assist Brother Cidolphas and the Brotherhood in scouting the Plaguelands for Blightcaller.”</p><p>“So, I’m reporting to the dog, then?”</p><p>Shaw pursed his lips in annoyance. “<em> Greymane </em> will be acting as interim regent in Anduin and the Lord Commander’s absence.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s <em> Anduin</em>, now?” Renzik snorted. </p><p>“He’s still His Majesty to you,” Mathias replied pointedly. </p><p>“And just how <em> did </em> you earn that first name basis?”</p><p>“That’s classified, Shiv.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Boss.”</p><p>“Pull Krazzet from Orgrimmar to head out to Icecrown so that we have eyes and ears on the activity there. Narsilla can report solely on the Council members as needed. Feel free to send out sharks; Swailes knows how to retrieve them.”</p><p>“Anything else?” Shaw tugged his bottom lip thoughtfully with his thumb and forefinger as he shook his head. “When are you all heading out?”</p><p>The spymaster blew out a breath. “We weigh anchor and leave port in about a bell’s chime, I suppose.”</p><p>“‘<em>Weigh anchor</em>’,” the goblin retorted with an eye roll. “You’ve been hanging about the pirate too long.” </p><p>“Not long enough,” Shaw muttered absently. “And it’s standard nautical terms, Shiv.” He picked up the stack of completed missive correspondence, tapping them neatly against the table before handing them to his second. “Make sure these are distributed and worked.”</p><p>“Right away,” the goblin saluted. Renzik hopped off the chair and crossed to the door. “Want me to close it behind me?”</p><p>Mathias scrubbed his hands down his face and shook his head. “I should head topside and see if the crew needs any help before we set sail.” </p><p>“Eh, Boss?” Renzik paused with his hand on the doorknob, turning back to his employer. “You haven’t visited your old granny’s grave recently, have ya?” Shaw furrowed his brow, his moustache twitching.</p><p>“Pathonia? No, why would I?”</p><p>“Just wonderin’s all,” replied the goblin. “Bauden said he noticed fresh roses next to her headstone when he came back from a meeting the other night.”</p><p>Mathias rubbed his chin pensively. “I haven’t been by there since before the war, actually.”</p><p>“Figured it was either you, or else someone’s got a sick fondness for the old bat,” Renzik muttered as he stepped through the cabin door with Shaw behind him.</p><p>They emerged on the main deck of the <em> Lion’s Whelp </em> , a rarely used carrack that had been gifted to Varian on the eve of his first anniversary with Tiffin. It was a slight smaller than the <em> Arva </em> and the <em> Middenwake </em> , meaning less room for a full crew. But, Flynn and Anduin both agreed that the less people who know about their voyage the better, considering at least one passenger’s identity was being kept a state secret. Flynn was also awaiting berthing papers for the <em> Arva </em> to make Stormwind her home port so that he could drydock the <em> Middenwake </em> in her slot . Mathias could see the awe and pride swell within his partner when Anduin asked him to captain the vessel for this voyage.</p><p>Shaw watched Renzik take his leave down the gangplank, sidestepping Flynn’s gunner, Harmen, with a scathing “watch it, pal” as the burly Kul Tiran brought another crate of supplies aboard, ducking past him to stow it near the galley. The other three, Siward, Swailes and Nailor, all bustled about, securing rigging and keeping the deck clear of detritus to make ready to cast off. He noticed Taelia sitting on the portside railing, her clunky boots sat next to her and her bare feet dangling off the edge. He peered at her amused smile as she kicked her feet to and fro, watching the activity of the docks.</p><p>“You’re not helping Anduin?” he asked as he approached her side, toeing her boots aside to lean against the rail next to her.</p><p>“He insisted on unpacking on his own,” she said merrily. “I’ll give him another ten minutes before I go rescue him.” The bell chimed in the distance marking the half-hour.</p><p>“The Lord Admiral and her company should arrive any moment now,” he murmured, as he noticed the Keep’s housekeeper, Carlotta, amble her way up the gangplank carrying two massive baskets with Harmen on her heels with the last, abeit decently sized crate. “Let me help you with one of those,” he offered.</p><p>“You’ll do no such thing, Master Shaw,” she chided, scooting past him towards the open doorway leading below deck. “I’ve served many a voyage both at sea and in the air for the cub’s father. I know my way around a ship, thank you very much. Besides, Spymaster, I don’t trust you’d be able to carry one of these a half a step. I could snap you like a twig, I could.” She gestured over her shoulder at Harmen with a nod for him to follow as she disappeared into the bowels of the ship.</p><p>Mathias rolled his eyes as he heard Taelia stifle a giggle, earning a nudge to her shoulder from the older man. He glanced about the ship’s deck, looking for the familiar shock of chestnut auburn hair that belonged to his lover. “Where’s Flynn?” he inquired to the girl.</p><p>Taelia glanced up with a fond smirk before setting her gaze back towards the steps leading up to Lion’s Rest. “He went to see a man about a coin purse.”</p><p>“A coin purse,” he snorted incredulously, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Fine,” she conceded with a half hearted roll of her eyes. “I sent him over to speak with a lonely old man who may have mentioned to me that he would very much like to meet the dear Captain one day. I saw an opportunity to fulfill that wish and I took it.” She batted her eyes in feigned innocence. “Completely harmless, I assure you.” </p><p>Shaw eyed her suspiciously before turning to follow her glance out to the stairwell beyond the dock, finding Flynn with his back towards them, conversing with a slender, white-haired gentleman in a velvet overcoat. He noticed the captain throw a thumb over his shoulder and deepened the scowl upon his lips as he recognized who he was talking to as his master recruiter.</p><p>A flash of light accompanied by the sound of a deep thrumming of a portal closing stole Mathias’ attention back on deck, finding Jaina with Arthas close to her side as they joined them aboard. “Lord Admiral,” he greeted, throwing a nod towards the Maw-Walker.</p><p>“Mathias,” she breathed, stepping forward to give him a brief hug. “How are you holding up?” she asked, a hint of concern in her eyes.</p><p>Shaw let out a soft sigh, glancing first at Taelia then out to where Flynn was still speaking with his senior operative. “Some days are better than others,” he admitted, turning back to her again. “You?”</p><p>“One day at a time,” she replied with a glance to her companion. “Apologies for our tardiness. Tandred wouldn’t let up in his interrogations of our voyage.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so hard on him,” Taelia remarked over her shoulder. “He’s just looking out for you.”</p><p>“He has a funny way of showing it,” Arthas mumbled, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.</p><p>Jaina smiled softly and shook her head before glancing about the deck. “Where’s Flynn?” she asked. </p><p>As if on cue, a whooping holler sounded across the port. Mathias looked up to find his partner jogging down to their dock with a bright smile plastered across his face. </p><p>“Ahoy there, Captain!” Taelia called to him jubilantly as he skittered across the gangplank to board the vessel. </p><p>“All hands,” Flynn announced, his crewmen falling in line with an urgency that impressed even the spymaster. “Harmen, Siward, make ready to cast off, we weigh anchor at the chime of the bell. Swailes, finish securing the rigging then get your scrawny arse up the nest. Nailor, take position at the helm.” </p><p>Each nodded with an “aye, Cap’n” and set upon their given tasks as Flynn turned to Jaina.</p><p>“Captain,” she greeted.</p><p>“Lord Admiral,” he gave a small bow. “Who better to serve as Tidesage--”</p><p>“Alright, Fairwind,” she held up her hand to stop him. “You can pad my pauldron later,” she added as she moved past him onto the stern next to Swailes. He nodded to himself with an amused smirk before moving on. </p><p>“Where is my Quartermaster?” Flynn bellowed. Shaw watched with a quirked eyebrow as the pirate turned around, spotting a giggling Taelia. He didn’t fail to notice that Anduin had joined them to stand at his side.</p><p>“I thought I’d been demoted to ‘powder monkey’,” she teased before the captain scooped her up into an embrace, swinging her around as she laughed heartily.</p><p>“Oh, you cheeky minx,” he laughed. “You have <em>definitely</em> been promoted back to Quartermaster, <em> and </em> you have a standing invitation to the Rose, on the house, anytime you like.” He set her down with a wink.</p><p>Mathias’ lips quirked in a small grin at his antics as he darted about the ship checking this and that before finally, his eyes landed on him. </p><p>“My mate,” Flynn breathed as he closed the gap between them. The captain tugged one of the spymaster's hands free where it crossed his chest, pressing something into his palm. He glanced down to find a small white rosebud in his hand.</p><p>“Dare I ask?” Mathias muttered, flicking his eyes back up to find Flynn’s dancing with mirth.</p><p>“Not my story to tell, mate,” he smiled warmly, sending a flutter down to Shaw’s stomach. “Not that you don’t deserve to hear it one day, mind,” he added conspiratorially as the bells chimed the hour in the distance. “Get down below. I don’t trust your sea legs, just yet.”</p><p>Mathias nodded, turning to head back to the captain’s cabin. He paused to look one more time at his lover flitting about the ship as they cast away from the dock to begin their voyage. He glanced at the rose in his hand and decided, yes, he very much wanted to hear that tale someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this has been an emotional roller-coaster for me to write, and it's totally not over. A followup is coming. Thank you all so much for reading along with me. I can't believe I've pushed myself this hard. I'm stupid proud of what I've accomplished with this piece and I'm glad to say at least two more are in the works.</p><p>Thank you all for your kind words and comments &lt;3 See you in Part 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>